Los primos de Sam
by Cold Princesszzz
Summary: Un grupo de blancos, el nuevo, un secreto, que quieren con sam...mi primer fic de seddie con JacobxSam tengan piedad y dejen un Review. Historia dedicada ah; Eva-seddieporsimpre
1. Chapter 1

**Bien soy nueva en esto de escribir historias, pero are mi mayor esfuerzo espero y lo lean y dejen su comentario para tomarlos en cuenta y mejorar porque de errores se aprende****...****no?.. bueno sin más esto es dedicado para una gran escritora "eva-seddieporsiempre"espero no decepcionarte y que esto te guste... y sin tanto bla, bla, bla...**

**Nota: Icarly no es mío ni sus personajes, solo esta historia que es sacada de mi cabeza.**

**Espero la disfruten y sin mas aquí va...**

**Titulo: ****Los primos de Sam**

**Capitulo 1: ****La llamada**

**-Y así es como se hace el "Gibby al parmesano"- dijo Sam apretando el botón de su control azul haciendo que se escucharan gritos y aplausos **

**-Bueno y esto es todo en Icarly-dijo Carly con entusiasmo**

**-Y recuerden, si ven ah Freddie pasar por su casa, arrójenle muchos huevos podridos-dijo Sam provocando que el chico rodara los ojos y Carly riera**

**-Bien chicos hasta el próximo Icarly- dijo Carly sonriendo amablemente**

**-ADIOS- dijeron ambas agitando sus manos frente la cámara**

**-Y...estamos fuera- dijo Freddie dirigiéndose a Carly y ah Sam-gran show chicas**

**-Gracias Freddie- dijo Carly con una gran sonrisa en su cara**

**-Y cuando no nono- dijo Sam mientras se sentaba en uno de los puf color azul, Freddie la miro serio, estaba ah punto de contestarle, pero en eso sonó un celular.**

**Era el de Sam, ella lo contesto y lo puso en el altavoz para que escucharan sus dos mejores amigos**

*****En la llamada*****

**-Bueno?- dijo Sam, ya que no sabía quien la llamaba**

**-Hola cariño, llamaba para decirte que desde el lunes estudiaremos contigo en Rideway- dijo una vos masculina del otro lado de la línea**

**-****Cariño?- pregunto Carly sorprendida, pues creía que era algún pretendiente de Sam y Freddie solo escuchaba todo muy atento y para nada alegre**

**-Ah sí?- pregunto alegre, pues ya había reconocido la vos del otro lado de la linea- bienen todos o solo tú?**

**-Vamos todos, te extrañamos mucho...solo que- fue interrumpido por Sam**

**-Solo que, Que?- pregunto intrigada**

**-Ah...bueno, pues ah Erlin...te contare luego, si... ah, casi lo olvido, tenemos a un nuevo en el "GRUPO" te agradara conocerlo**

**-Mmm... de acuerdo, te veo el lunes en la escuela**

**Se despidieron y colgaron, y luego llego el bombardeo de preguntas para Sam**

**-Quien era? es tu novio? porque no me avías dicho? cuanto tiempo llevan saliendo? CONTESTA- dijo mientras la zarandeaba y con curiosidad es su vos**

**-Carly, déjame hablar, si? primero no es mi novio, es mi primo, contenta?-Freddie al oír a Sam, dio un suspiro de alivio, el cual las chicas notaron y lo miraron muy extrañamente, Freddie las vio y dijo-Que?**

**-Nada- dijo Carly con una sonrisita picara**

**-Bien, Carly te encantara conocer a mis primos, son muy guapos- dijo en tono picaron dándole un pequeño codazo a Carly, la cual le dedico una pequeña pero linda sonrisa la cual Sam respondió de la misma manera**

**-Ahí se, deben ser tan amables como tú- dijo sarcástico el moreno con su sonrisa de lado**** (n/t: que derrite a muchas menos a mí)**

**Sam le lanzo una mirada penetrante y asesina la cual el entendió-Bien... yo... ya es muy tarde... mi mama debe estar preocupada...adiós-dijo asustado y salió corriendo del estudio**

**-Que listo es al salir corriendo, no?- dijo dirigiéndose a Carly**

**-Ahí Sam- dijo con despreocupada-enserio son muy guapos tus primos?- pregunto emocionada a su amiga rubia**

**-claro, por algo son mis primos, no?...oye!, me puedo quedar a dormir aquí?-pregunto la rubia**

**-claro, dormirás con migo o en el mueble- Sam iba a contestar pero fue interrumpida por Carly-porque sabes muy bien que no me gusta que duermas en el mueble y a mí no me gusta dormir sola y lo sabes, asi que mejor duerme con migo y no protestes- dijo mientras jalaba del brazo a una rubia muy confundida**

*************P.O.V FREDDIE***************

**Llegue a mi casa muy cansado y salvando mi vida de Sam... Como serán los primos de Sam, ojala no sean delincuentes o brabucones o matones, hay ya Freddie deja el miedo, tal vez sean amables.**

**Mejor veo que hayo en mi computadora, a ver, revisare los correos de Icarly...aquí! ay uno de valtimoro001 y dise"Sam, una vez más demuestras que te gusta Freddie"(ríe) tal vez si le guste a Sam... Que digo? ella me odia y cree que soy un ****Ñ****o****Ñ****o y siempre será asi... bien creo que mejor me duermo, mañana será un día largo y el lunes a conocer a los primos de Sam**

**********FIN POV FREDDIE**********

**Bien este fue el primer capítulo de "los primos de Sam" espero les haya gustado dejen su opinión en un review por favor y el próximo será pronto les dice adiós Belkis y gracias a los que decidieron leerlo.**

**PD: espero te guste eva-seddieporsiempre.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a los que leen esta historia los que dejaron un review a eva-seddieporsiempre me alegra MUCHO que te haya gustado, espero que pronto estes mejor de tu ojo, y pues no, no se porque no me derrite la sonrisa de Freddie…**

**Espero sigan leyendo esta historia que cada vez se vuelve mas interesante (según yo) espero y la sigan leyendo y sin tanto bla, bla el siguiente cap.**

**Nota: icarly no es mío, ustedes ya saben.**

**Capitulo: 2**

**El día llego (lunes) todo estaba nublado ni un rayo de sol golpeaba el suelo de Seattle el frio era notable a lo igual que el invierno, las doradas hojas caían al suelo por el airal jugueteando con ellas a su paso, en el parque los niños jugaban con sus risas alegraban al viento que jugaba con ellos... y en Rideway se encontraban los chicos, fuera, ya que el director franklin había mandado a poner bancas y mesas fuera de la escuela para que los chicos de Rideway hicieran ahí lo que quisieran, así que nuestro trió favorito se encontraba en una mesa, platicaban de cosas al azar, Freddie decidió sentarse al lado de Sam (como casi siempre) y Carly enfrente de ellos .**

**Estaban platicando tan tranquilamente, cuando Carly dirigió su mirada al estacionamiento, y puso ojos de plato, al ver 2 autos convertibles 2012 estacionarse, y unos chicos muy sexys bajar de ellos.**

**-oh por Dios! miren nada mas a esos chicos súper sexys-chillo con alegría Carly.**

**Sam y Freddie voltearon para ver a los chicos, Sam al verlos dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y se levanto de su asiento Carly y Freddie la imitaron también y se puso uno a cada lado de ella, con un Freddie cruzado de brazos****.**

**-tienes razón Carly, son muy sexys- apoyo Sam a Carly.**

**-que tanto vemos a esos chicos?... ni que tuvieran algo especial- se quejo el castaño**

**-shshshshsh-musitaron las chicas callando a un castaño no muy contento.**

**y en el estacionamiento, los chicos de tales nombres todos desconocían bajaron por completo y se juntaron, mirando a todos lado como buscando algo, o, alguien, entonces el que parecía más mayor, como de unos 20 o 19 años voltio hacia donde se encontraban Sam, Carly y Freddie, y una sonrisa se formo en el rostro del joven desconocido, mientras tomaba camino hacia los chicos estaban, seguido de los otros chicos, que bajaron de los convertibles**

**-Mira se dirigen hacia acá!- chillo emocionada Carly**

**-Si ya me di cuenta, y eso qué?- dijo la rubia como si no le interesara**

**-Estoy de acuerdo con Sam, esos chicos no tienen nada de interesante- dijo un seguro Freddie**

**El grupo de chicos se estaban acercando, hasta que el mayor hablo**

**-Sam, cuanto sin verte- dicho esto corrió hacia ella y la abraso, de inmediato Sam le correspondió al abraso. Por otro lado Carly estaba con la boca abierta viendo la escena, a lo igual que Freddie, cuando el abraso termino, los demás del grupo también abrasaron a Sam, menos uno**

**-Sam querida prima quiero presentarte al nuevo- dicho esto, un chico de cabellos negros tés blanca y ojos color café con una mirada penetrante y atractiva, se acerco a ellos- bien Sam ****él**** es Jacob Black ****(N/A: amo a mi lobito por eso lo puse)****el nuevo del grupo... y Jacob ella es Sam la chica de la que te hablamos- uso una pausa y prosiguió- y la próxima- lo dicho por el chico confundió al trió de Icarly, menos al grupo**

**-Mucho gusto Sam- dicho esto le tendió la mano, a lo cual Sam correspondió de la misma manera **

**- Yo diría que el gusto es mío- cuando Sam dijo esto ambos se sonrieron, pero alguien no estaba muy feliz que digamos. Se soltaron y ahora fue el turno de Sam presentar sus amigos a sus primos**

**- Bien... eh Carly y Freddie el es Enan- dijo señalando al mayor, el cual iso una seña con su mano y Sam continuo - el es Antonio, y el Marcus y el mas pequeño acaba de cumplir los 17 años y su nombre es James - dijo señalando al ****único**** chico rubio del grupo de ojos azules, Antonio era castaño de ojos verdes, Marcos a lo igual que Antonio era castaño solo que su color de ojos eran negros y por ****último**** era Enan el era de ojos color café dorado..**

**Todos los chicos del grupo tenían el mismo color de piel, muy blanca como si el sol nunca los tocara... - y chicos ellos son mis mejores amigos, Carly y Freddie - dijo señalándolos**

**- es un gusto, así que, ustedes son los primos de Sam- afirmo más que preguntar**

**- si, en carne y hueso, menos Jacob- dijo Enan señalando a Jacob**

**- te dije que mis primos son muy guapos- le susurro Sam a su amiga Carly, a lo que ella también le susurro**

**- si!, pero por lo que veo, el tal Jacob no deja de mirarte- le susurro pícaramente**

**- eso es bueno es el más sexi- le susurro, a lo que en la cara de Jacob una pequeña sonrisa se formo, pero nadie noto**

**Freddie que por su parte y "accidente" avía escuchado a Sam decir aqueo lo cual no le alegro, y dijo - buen chicas... y chicos, entremos a clases que ya tocaron el timbre...- dijo a los presentes**

**- claro, eh chicos vienen?- pregunto Sam al grupo**

**- yo si voy!- dijo Jacob en un tono coqueto dirigiéndose a Sam, el cual a Freddie no le gusto para nada.**

**Todos los chicos entraron a Rideway, al entrar muchos murmullos se escuchaban y todos los ojos estudiantil se posaron en el grupo de chicos nuevos que entraban con el trió de Icarly.**

**Las clases surgieron normalmente, pero claro las chicas no dejaban de ver al grupo para coquetearles, y ellos les seguían el juego, menos Enan y Jacob.**

**Salieron todos de Rideway, y Enan invito a Carly y Freddie si los llevaban a sus casas, ambos aceptaron, al llegar Carly los invito a su apartamento y ellos muy amable mente aceptaron, todos entraron al apartamento, pero antes de que Jacob entrara tomo a Sam del brazo, sorprendiendo mucho a la chica**

**-Que pasa?- le pregunto al chico castaño**

**-****Necesito hablar contigo, pero Enan debe estar aquí- le dijo con un tono serio que la rubia (extremadamente guapa) noto**

**-de que quieres hablar- le pregunto, a lo que ****él**** la ignoro**

**-Enan, ven aquí- llamo el castaño abriendo la puerta del apartamento de los Shay, ya que todos estaban dentro, Enan salió para hablar con Sam y Jacob de algo muy importante.**

******dentro del departamento Shay******

**- ah... eh chicos... ustedes porque... son tan... blancos- pregunto un poco apenada, los chicos se miraron entre si y Antonio dijo**

**- ah, pues...este, no, nos exhibimos mucho al sol, ya que los Puckett, bueno no todos, somos sensibles al sol...- fue interrumpido por Marcus**

**- si! por eso nos gustan más las temporadas nublosas y de frio, y como aquí esta, en, nuestra temporada favorito nos mudamos- dijo un muy seguro y relajado Marcus**

**-oh! eso ya quedo claro, pero, porque sus labi...- iba a decir algo pero Marcus la interrumpió**

**-oye!, tienes pepi-cola?, porque yo quiero, ustedes quieren chicos- pregunto dirigiéndose a los chicos que estaban en el sillón, y le respondieron**

**-si claro, pepi- contesto Marcus**

**-si! porque no?, me encanta- dijo James**

**-si, si tengo pepis, voy por ellos- les dijo a los 3 chicos que estaban tensos por las preguntas de Carly -tu quieres uno Freddie?- le pregunto al castaño, quien los observaba muy atentamente**

**-a... si Carly, muchas gracias- la castaña sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina por las pepis, y después regreso con ellas y se las entrego**

**-valla, esta chica si es una preguntona- pensó Marcus tomando de su pepi-cola... esta vez Freddie iba a preguntar algo pero la puerta del apartamento se abrió dejando ver a una Sam triste quien venia detrás de Enan y Sam venia seguida de Jacob**

**-Es hora chicos vámonos- dijo Enan al resto del grupo, estos asintieron a lo que ****él**** dijo -Sam vámonos- le agarro la mano e iban salieron, Sam en ningún momento volteo a ver a Carly o Freddie**

*****POV FREDDIE*****

**Iba a preguntarles algo a esos chicos raros, pero en eso entraron Sam, Enan... y Jacob, pero por lo que veo, Sam esta, triste?... creo que mejor me asercare y le pregunto qué le pasa a MI Sam... pero en eso Enan le tomo la mano y la saco fuera del apartamento, lo cual me extraña pues Sam no protesto ni dijo nada**

*****FIN POV FREDDIE*****

**Freddie decidió seguir a Sam y preguntarle que le ocurría, pero Jacob se le adelanto y le dijo**

**- Sam está bien, Freddie- le dijo Jacob y prosiguió -adiós Carly- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa -adiós Freddie- le dijo al castaño seriamente y salió de ahí, dejando a un muy confundido Freddie**

**- como... acaso me contesto? pero si yo lo pensé, no lo dije en vos alta, o tal vez lo dije en vos alta- pensó muy confundido -ya me voy Carly, adiós- se despidió de la castaña, pero antes Carly le dijo**

**-adiós, y que suenes con SAM- le dijo en un tono pícaro, Freddie voltio a ver todo sonrojado, y dijo**

**-si!, eso are- dijo esto y se fue a su casa.**

**Bien este fue el 2 capitulo, espero les haya gustado, así como a mí me gusto escribirla**

**Y no olviden dejar su opinión en un REVIEW... por favor no cuesta nada a serlo**

**El próximo estará pronto, y sabrán que fue lo que hablaron Enan, Sam y Jacob **

**Besos y hasta luego ***


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien, agradezco a los que leen esta historia, a los que la pusieron en favoritos, los que dejan review porque no les da pereza poner uno... pero así les agradezco que lean esta historia... y sin mas**

**Nota: Icarly no es mío, ni sus personajes, solo esta historia... bueno a leer**

**Capitulo 3**

**Esto ocurrió el mismo tiempo que con Carly Freddie y el grupo**

_**-**__**¡**__**Aja! **__**¿**__**Qué es eso tan importante?- pregunto a Jacob y Enan, estos solo se vieron entre si y suspiraron para luego hablar**_

_**- Sam, este... es sobre Erín- dijo Enan en un tono serio, que logro preocupar a la rubia**_

_**-**__**¿**__**Que pasa con Erín?- les pregunto a Enan y Jacob, pero estos tenían una cara de preocupación, el cual Sam noto y volvió a preguntar**_

_**-Enan, que pasa con Erlin y **__**¿**__**por qué no vino con ustedes?- pregunto con exigencia**_

_**-el, ah... María lo mato...- dijo como si hablara de comprar pan**_

_**-Que, y así no mas lo dices, como si no fuera nada- dijo exaltada**_

_**- bueno, Jacob me dijo que te lo dijera sin rodeos**_

_**-**__**¡**__**si!, pero no tanto así Enan- le reclamo**_

_**- ya,... pero **__**¿**__**porque lo izo?- le pregunto la rubia al ojos dorado**_

_**-eh, bueno en nuestra **__**última**__** batalla, cuando Glender amenazo con destruir a nuestra raza, no pudieron con nosotros, los matamos a todos dejando a Glender de ultimo, intento escapar, pero Erlin acabo con **__**él**__** antes...- hiso una pausa como de no saber si seguir**_

_**-**__**¿**__**solo eso?, pero...- Enan continuo no dejándola hablar**_

_**-pues, a María no le gusto para nada la muerte de Glender, así que decidió vengarse formando más de su especie, así que hicimos lo mismo, y por eso aquí esta Jacob- dijo señalando al castaño que escuchaba todo atento- pero no fue suficiente, acabo con todos los convertidos menos Jacob claro, nosotros pudimos con así la mayoría, al punto de creer que ganaríamos, pero María tomo ventaja al matar a Erlin... y pues...-Enan no tenía ni idea de como decir por lo que habían venido, y Sam noto que no quería decir algo**_

_**-Por que creo que no solo vinieron a decirme esto, **__**¿**__**ay algo más que deba saber?- les pregunto, a lo que ellos guardaron silencio y a Sam eso le molesto**_

_**- Ya Enan decime lo que tenes que decirme solo me preocupas**_

_**-tienes razón Sam te lo diré, tu también tienes que ser un "VAMPIRO" como nosotros- al oír esto Sam abrió los ojos de golpe y casi grito**_

_**-**__**¡**__**NO!, no quiero ser un vampiro, qu-quiero vivir, tener una vida- protesto la rubia con los ojos vidrioso**_

_**-Sam, te entiendo, yo tampoco quería, pero es nuestro deber, para poder salvar a los que amamos- le dijo Jacob tomándola de las manos -no tenemos salida para esto Sam**_

_**-Sam, esto no es si quieres o no... Tienes que hacerlo, María te quiere matar, nos quiere matar, Jacob escucho sus pensamientos donde dijo que pensaba volver con su ejército de asesinos sangrientos para vengar a su novio... vendrán pronto Sam, a Seattle y arrasaran con todo a su paso... te necesitamos Sam, debe ser pronto- Enan termino con su discurso esperando que Sam dijera algo pero ella solo tenía la mirada en el suelo y procesando todo lo dicho por su primo, Jacob se le acerco y le susurro**_

_**-Sam sé cómo te sientes...- Jacob no sabía que mas decir para animarla**_

_**-Sam, tengo que transformarte en 2 días, en tu casa, de todos modos Pam anda de viaje, además se entero de que veníamos y como nos odia, se fue- Sam solo quería que le dijeran que todo esto era un sueño **_

_**-**__**así que me transformaras, **__**¿**__**yo tendré algún poder...?**_

_**-eh... no lo se... Jacob tuvo su poder a los días de su transformación**_

_**-el poder de leer mentes, **__**¿**__**no?- pregunto la rubia a Jacob, a lo que **__**él**__** solo asintió con la cabeza, y dijo -... no todas las mentes**_

_**-**__**¿**__**porque lo dices eso?- le pregunto entrecerrando los ojos**_

_**- no puedo escuchar la tuya, no muy claramente**_

_**-... eso es bueno, creo- dijo estrenada por la respuesta del chico**_

_**-**__**¡**__**si!, basta de charla, Sam tiene que descansar- dijo Enan, por unos segundos Sam olvido el motivo de la charla... Sam tenia la mirada triste, en 2 dias seria una VAMPIRESA, como se lo diria a sus amigos era lo unico que pasaba por la mente a le rubia**_

_**Antes de abrir la puerta del aparrtamento Shay, Enan la detubo tomándola del brazo**_

_**-Sam, nadie debe saber de esto, que somos vampiros, ni tus amigos, **__**¡**__**ok!- Sam bajo la mirada decepcionada, pues pensaba decírselo a Carly aunque sea**_

_**-entiendo- dijo aun más triste y los 3 entraron**_

**Al día siguiente**

_**-**__**¿**__**a qué hora crees que llegue Sam y sus primos?- pregunto la castaña al chico castaño mientras estaban en sus casilleros**_

_**- **__**¿**__**por qué no le hablas?- sugirió el castaño**_

_**-**__**¿**__**hablar a quien?- pregunto Sam que recién llegaba**_

_**- a ti...- dijo el castaño mirándola muy atentamente**_

_**-**__**¿**__**y, tus primos?... **__**¿**__**no vendrán hoy?- pregunto Carly a su mejor amiga**_

_**-... andan luciéndose por la escuela- dijo sin **__**ánimos**__** la rubia**_

_**-ah... oye Sam...-dijo la castaña sin prestarle atención al comportamiento de la rubia**_

_**-si?...**_

_**-porque... digo, ese primo tuyo, **__**¡**__**Enan!- decía un poco avergonzada la castaña a su amiga**_

_**-**__**¿**__**Que pasa con **__**él**__**?- pregunto algo confundida**_

_**-... **__**¿**__**Porque sus ojos son café dorado?- pregunto la castaña a su mejor amiga muy rápidamente y un poco avergonzada**_

_**-ah... pues, **__**¡**__**mi tío!, tenía sus ojos de color café dorado, pero ya deja de preguntas- exigió Sam con un tono de broma y nerviosismo**_

_**-**__**¡**__**de acuerdo!, que carácter... ya me voy los dejo, **__**¡**__**solos!- dijo en un tono pícaro y guiñando un ojo mientras miraba a Freddie**_

_**Al irse Carly, Sam quedo extrañada por su anterior actitud, así que se dirigió así a Freddie y le pregunto;**_

_**-**__**¿**__**que crees que le pasa a Carly?- pregunto mientras señalaba asía donde se había ido Carly**_

_**-no, no lose, ya la conoces...- dijo nervioso -**__**¡**__**oye!, Sam...**_

_**-**__**¿**__**que quieres?- le pregunto **_

_**-es sobre algo que vi a noche- Freddie estaba decidido a preguntarle, ya que se avía preocupado mucho por ella**_

_**-**__**¿**__**una película?- pregunto la rubia con una mirada de extrañes**_

_**-no, no es eso, es que, a noche cuando entraste con tu primo Enan y, Jacob, pues te vi rara, y quiero saber que paso...- pregunto muy preocupado mientras se acercaba a la rubia y la tomaba de las manos, ante tal acto Sam se encontraba nerviosa y no sabía porque, un sentimiento que la izo tartamudear, mientras Freddie se le acercaba mas perdiéndose en lo azul de sus ojos que el tanto amaba, a lo igual que Sam ya se había perdido en lo chocolate de sus ojos, iban acercándose poco a poco al momento de sentir la respiración del otro, estaban cerca apunto de besarse y...**_

**Bien asta aquí, espero y este capítulo les haya gustado, y no olviden dejar su review que yo amo (y todos los escritores) y que nos ayudan a seguir con las historias asta es final**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo**

**Muchos besos y adiós **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien este es el cuarto capítulo de Los primos de Sam y les agradezco a los que la leen los que dejan review y a los que les da flojera también**

**Sin**** más**** a leer...**

**Nota: Icarly no es mío, ni sus personajes, solo esta historia que es mía y cualquier parecido con la realidad y cualquier otro fic. Es pura coincidencia**

**Capitulo 4**

_Se estaban acercando hasta que, un chico llamado Jacob llego los interrumpió asiéndolos saltar del susto _

_-mierda- dijo Freddie en un susurro con frustración_

_-__¡__Hey! chicos- los chicos se separaron sonrojados -__¿qué__?, __¿__interrumpo algo?_

_-__¡__no!, que bien que viniste- decía una Sam más calmada, pero sin ver a Freddie_

_-Sam, necesito que vengas conmigo -dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y se la llevaba lejos de Freddie, mientras se iba llevaba una sonrisa dibujada en los labios mientras escuchaba en los pensamientos lo enojado y celoso que Freddie estaba, por alguna razón le gustaba ver a Freddie que no tenia oportunidad con Sam, además a __él__ también le gustaba Sam, y no se la iba a dejar muy fácil a Freddie_

_-__adiós, Sam- dijo ascia la nada mientras se iba a su clase._

_Las clases transcurrieron normales, las chicas del instituto coqueteaban con el grupo, Jacob hablaba con Sam, preguntándole muchas cosas dándole su apoyo para el día de su transformación__._

_Enan se acerco a Carly, ya que la vio muy pensativa_

_-__¡__Carly!, __¿__pasa algo?- le pregunto al estar cerca de la castaña_

_-__¿__ah?... no, no nada, no te preocupes, Enan -dijo saliendo de su mundo de pensamientos_

_-como digas, has visto a Sam -le pregunto_

_-no... __¡__Ah!, mira allá está con Jacob- le dijo mientras señalaba el lugar donde estaban Jacob y Sam hablando_

_-gracias, adiós castaña- le dijo esto __último__ mientras se iba_

_-adiós Enan -le dijo mientras lo miraba irse, ya al ver que no podía escucharla se dijo así misma en un susurro -averiguare lo que ese "grupo" esconde, ya lo verán_

_Al llegar Enan, con Jacob y Sam, este le pregunto a Sam su prima_

_-__¿__como estas?- pregunto al verla_

_-tu qué crees, __¿__eh?- le dijo Sam en un tono sarcástico_

_-bien- le dijo con calma -mañana en la noche será tu transformación, apartar de ahora estarás solo con tus amigos, hasta mañana en la noche cuando te llamemos_

_-gracias, me siento mejor- dijo en tono sarcástico_

_-no te preocupes Sam, no es tan malo, viviremos para siempre- dijo sonriéndole_

_-gracias Jack- dijo mientras este la abrasaba enfrente de las chicas mas chismosas del Rideway, y los rumores no se asieron esperar._

_Enan, como dijo, dejo a Sam con sus amigos, Carly y Freddie, para que disfrutara de ese poco tiempo que le quedaba como humana._

_Llegaron al departamento de los Shay, Sam se dirigió rápidamente al refrigerador para devorar el jamón que avía en este._

_-__¡__y Sam!, porque no vino Jacob contigo, __¿__eh?- dijo en tono molesto que trato de fingir, pero no le sirvió_

_-cualquiera que te escuchara diría que estas celoso de Jacob- le dijo con la intensión de hacerlo enojar_

_-__Ñ__yeeh-_

_-__Ñ__yeeh,... oye y cambiando de tema, __¿__donde está Carly?-le dijo al castaño al notar la ausencia de la castaña_

_-estaba aquí- dijo al darse cuenta que la castaña no estaba, en eso sonó el celular de Sam_

_-mira un mensaje de Carly- dijo sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla_

_-__¿__que dice?-_

_-Mmm, dice, chicos me fui con Spencer, les hable pero no me asieron caso por su gran pelea, así que mejor me fui, los veo mañana, Sam cuida bien la apartamento, los quiere, Carly- dijo terminando de leer el mensaje que les mando morena_

_-Mmm, Carly dice que me quiere- dijo el castaño para hacer molestar a la rubia_

_-a los dos tardo por igual, además no te hagas tantas ilusiones con Carly, ella nunca te hará caso- le dijo ya fastidiada del supuesto enamoramiento de Freddie asía su mejor amigan -__¿__sabes qué?, mejor me voy al estudio- dijo y emprendió camino asía el estudio de Icarly_

_-Mmm, te acompaño- y la siguió, los dos subieron al estudio y se sentaron en los puff, ordenaron una pizza, la cual Freddie pago, estaban viendo una película de terror y sangriento, Sam estaba encantada con la película, mientras tanto Freddie moría del miedo, estaba abrasado al brazo de Sam, y más cuando el zombi se acercaba al tipo para sacarle las tripas, la abraso y hundió su cabeza en la espalda de rubia, Sam rio al ver lo cobarde que el castaño era, e intento darle más miedo_

_-__¡__mira! ahora le está sacando los ojos...-_

_-hay, no quiero ver-_

_-y mira como le come las tripas-_

_-ya Sam, no me hagas miedo, mm, mejor lo apago- dijo mientras se levantaba de su puff y tomaba el control y apagaba la pantalla donde estaban mirando la película de terror_

_-hay que aburrido eres-_

_-__¿__ahora qué hacemos?- le pregunto desde el carrito tecnológico_

_-no sé, __¿__que quieres hacer tu?- le pregunto la rubia al castaño_

_-Mmm, que tal si jugamos en la habitación de Carly- dijo con entusiasmo_

_-__¿__jugar?, __¿__a qué?- preguntar con incredibilidad_

_-solo vamos- dijo y la tomo de la mano asiendo que se levantara del puff... al llegar a la habitación de de Carly Sam dijo;_

_-__¿__y?, __¿__ahora qué?- pregunto Sam sentándose en el sill__ón__ en forma de sándwich de chocolate_

_-__¿__quieres saltar en trampolín?- le dijo_

_-Mmm... Porque no- dijo después de pensarlo mejor_

_-voy por ello- dijo y se fue a buscar un trampolín, ya que en la habitación de Carly avía uno_

_-llegue- dijo el castaño llegando con un pequeño trampolín en mano derecha_

_-por fin- dijo alzando los brazos al cielo y volviéndolos a bajar -creí que me aria vieja aquí- dijo la rubia en un tono de exageración_

_-__¿__que tanto me extra__ñ__aste?-_

_-ya, empecemos a jugar- dijo la rubia cambiando de tema, a lo que Freddie rodo los ojos. _

_Y así empezaron a jugar con los trampolines, hasta que se cansaron y Freddie decidió irse a su casa y Sam decidió dormir, pero algo la molestaba y era que..._

**Bien, sé que no tiene tanta emoción pero los próximos estarán mejor, y espero dejen su comentario con lo que deseen, y adiós tengo que hacer la tarea**

**adios y**** besos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien chicos, este es el quinto capítulo de esta historia, y así agradezco a los que dejan review y los que no, pues les digo que, se decidan a dejar uno. Y pues no avía subido el cap. antes era porque, por equivocación me tome unas pastillas que no debía tocar, esas patillas me pusieron con un enorme dolor de cabeza y estomago por dos días completos y ni siquiera fui al colegió, mis amigas le preguntaron a mi hermana por qué no avía ido, ella les conto y depuse me preguntaron si lo que quería era suicidarme, obvio les dije que no, pero ahora ya estoy mejor, así que disfruten de la lectura.**

**Nota: Icarly no es mío ni sus personajes, solo esta historia que es de mi cabeza, para ustedes queridos lectores, y sin más, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa leer.**

**PD: este cap. estará con un poco de CAM solo poco nada de que asustarse, así que después no digan nada ofensivo, yo solo advierto.**

**Capitulo 5**

_En un cuarto de paredes blancas se encontraba a lo lejos una rubia, esa rubia era Sam Puckett, ella se encontraba en uno de los extremos de la habitación y en el otro extremo se podía ver un espejo grande de cuerpo completo, Sam empezó a caminar a ese espejo _

_Con paso lento, mientras se iba acercando todo a su alrededor iba desapareciendo, Sam no miraba a otro lado que no fuera ese espejo, algo en él la llamaba, al estar frente a él se dio cuenta de que no estaba en la habitación blanca, sino que en un bosque, con gruesos troncos, raíces fuertes y arboles muy altos, pocos rayos de sol se miraban en ese lugar._

_Sam se miro en el espejo que estaba frente a ella, pero no vio nada diferente, suspiro, y en un parpadeo salto del susto, pues en su lado izquierdo apareció Freddie, pero muy diferente a como lucia normalmente, este Freddie tenía el cabello mas castaño que lo asía lucir más guapo, su piel era muy blanca, casi como la nieve, sus labios eran carnosos y de un color rojizo muy tentador, pero lo que más le llamo la atención a Sam, fueron sus ojos, no tenían ese color chocolate que ella tanto amaba, sino que ahora su color de ojos eran de rojo, algo que le causaba un poco de miedo, no sabía porque, pero lo sentía, no se volteo para verlo, solo lo miraba por el espejo, en la miraba muy intensamente, a lo lejos Sam vio a una mujer que la miraba con una sonrisa malvada en los labios, por su físico Sam supo que era María, algo que la asusto, ¿que asía ella ahí?, María levanto un poco la mirada y dijo;_

_-¡Freddie!- llamo María al castaño que en ni un momento avía dejado de ver a Sam, hasta ese momento en que María lo llamo, el miro a María a través del espejo, la sonrisa en el rostro de María desapareció por una mirada de odio dirigida a Sam_

_-¡mátala!- dijo María, Sam se asusto y solo pudo ver a un Freddie abalanzándose sobre ella directo asesinarla; Sam abrió los ojos sobresaltada con la frente sudando, la respiración acelerada, volteo a todos lados para ver donde estaba y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de su mejor amiga Carly, y se dio cuenta de que solo avía sido un sueño, un muy extraño sueño..._

_Sam se preguntaba una y otra vez porque Freddie salió en su sueño como un vampiro, y lo peor aún, porque la atacaba..._

_-eres una paranoica Sam- se dijo así misma, en eso Carly entro a la habitación sacándola de sus pensamientos_

_-¡ah!, al fin despertaste, creí que avías muerto- dijo Carly con un tono de exageración, Sam la miro con extrañeza_

_-¿que?- le dijo la castaña a su amiga rubia ya que esta la miraba como si fuera un extraterrestre -no me mires así, ve a bañarte que tenemos que irnos a la escuela en 45 minutos- Carly tomo del brazo a su amiga y la arrastro al baño_

_-y apúrate, si no me meteré en el baño y te bañare yo- _

_-ew, ¡Carly!, no lo arias, a veces creo que eres lesbiana, ¡sabes!-_

_-¡quieres que lo probemos ahorita!- le dijo Carly mirándola a los ojos, cosa que asusto a Sam y cerró la puerta muy despacio como si no quisiera quebrar algo, al cerrarla por completo oyó una carcajada del otro lado_

_-¡oh Sam!, ¿en verdad te la creíste?-_

_-me asustaste, castaña- dijo Sam en el baño con una sonrisa_

_-ya, báñate-_

_-de acuerdo lesvi...-_

_-no me digas así-_

_-es tu culpa-_

_-ya-_

_Sam se banaba, mientras Carly ojeaba una vieja revista, en eso una idea cruzo su mente asiendo que se mordiera el labio con diversión y nerviosismo, volteo a mirar la puerta del baño, tomo la perilla de esta le dio vuelta entrando y cerrándola tras de sí._

_Una rubia salía del baño toda mojada (por el baño que tomo obvio) y roja del coraje envuelta en una toalla con una castaña empapada de agua y riendo tras ella_

_-deja de reírte, no es gracioso- le grito Sam a su amiga_

_-hay por favor, como si no lo hubiera hecho antes- le dijo Carly que ya avía empezado a quitarse la ropa mojada_

_-ya dijiste, ¡antes!- dijo la rubia ya en ropa interior_

_-como si no lo extrañaras- dijo Carly cruzándose de brazos y sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara, una sonrisa traviesa paso por la cara de Sam al recordar viejos tiempos con la castaña, si ella y Carly mantuvieron una relación en secreto, pero que la terminaron por ciertos sentimientos de la rubia asía cierto castaño técnico, la ruptura lo tomaron bien, pero a veces tenían sesiones de besos, cuando alguna de las dos estaba deprimida, o solo querían pasar el rato_

_-¡ves!, lo extrañas- dijo Carly con una sonrisa de victoria_

_-tal vez- dijo Sam cepillando su cabello_

_-yo también- dijo Carly abrasando a Sam por la espalda, cosa que Sam conocía muy bien_

_-¿enserio Carly?- le dijo Sam dándose la vuelta y mirándola_

_-si- dijo como si nada, empujando a Sam a la cama, donde callo sentada, Carly se sentó apoyando sus rodillas a cada lado de Sam y enrollando sus manos en el cuello de esta_

_-¿sabes?, creo que necesitas un novio- le dijo Sam a su amiga_

_-lo sé y estoy desesperada por eso, pero mientras...- dijo, y después beso a Sam, esta le respondió se dejaron llevar por los próximos 20 minutos que les quedaban_

_-chicas, bajen a llegaremos tarde- gritaba Freddie desde la sala_

_-vamos- grito Carly_

_-rápido-_

_-ya aquí estamos- le dijo Carly arreglándose el cabello, pero el castaño noto que Sam no bajo con Carly_

_-¿y donde esta Sam?-_

_-cambiándose- dijo como si nada, después se abrió la puerta del apartamento, revelando a Jacob tras ella_

_-hola- dijo Jacob sonriente_

_-hola Jacob- dijo Carly sonriéndole_

_-hola- dijo Freddie con una mueca de desagrado_

_-a mí también me molesta ver tu cara Freddie- le dijo Jacob, Freddie solo rodo los ojos_

_-aquí estoy- dijo Sam bajando las escaleras_

_Jacob volteo a verla, pero vio un pensamiento de una castaña y una rubia besándose y quedo en shock, algo que lo preocupo, el jamás se imagino eso_

_-Jack, ¿estas bien?- reacciono cuando Sam le pasaba la mano por la cara_

_-ah... ah, sí estoy bien, ¿nos vamos?-_

_-de acuerdo- dijo Carly sonriente, Sam asintió_

_-ya que- dijo Freddie y todos salieron del apartamento_

_-estoy listo para llevarlos chicos, ¿chicos?- salió Spencer de su cuarto, pero no vio a nadie -¿ya no me necesitan?, pues yo tampoco- dijo asiendo berrinche y se metió a su cuarto._

_Ya las horas iban pasando, y Sam lo quería detener, quería huir y que no la encontraran, en todo el receso estuvo comiendo carne y chucherías que a ella le gustan, como los grasitos..._

_ya era hora de que cada estudiante se fuera a su casa... en la salida de la escuela se puede ver al grupo charlando y esperando a alguien, hasta que vieron a Sam salir con Carly y Freddie, con los cuales iba platicando, Sam los vio con una expresión triste_

_-Sam, ¿vendrás conmigo a casa?- le pregunto la castaña _

_-¿ah?, no Carly, hoy no podre ir-_

_-de acuerdo, me llamas luego-_

_-adiós, Sam-le dijo Freddie, y el y Carly se fueron asía Bushwell, Sam se dirigió asía el grupo_

_-¿lista?- le pregunto Enan, a lo que Sam negó con la cabeza -de acuerdo entonces sube- le dijo este, y todos subieron a los autos._

_Se podía ver a Sam sentada en un sillón, parecía tranquila, pero no lo estaba..._

_-Sam- la llamo Enan, Sam volteo y lo miro -es hora- le dijo él, ella dejo de mirarlo, tomo un gran suspiro, y se levanto del sillón y se dirigió al cuarto de ella, donde estaba todo el grupo_

_-estoy aquí- dijo ella_

_-bien, Sam, hemos decidido que, será Jacob quien te transformara- _

_-¿en serio?-_

_-si, el lo hará, ahora- dijo Enan serio, sus ojos se tornaron rojos como los de los demás, menos los de Jacob, quien se acerco a Sam, le sonrió para darle confianza, lo izo, pero poco_

_-¿estas lista?- le pregunto mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura de Sam, esta solo asintió, Jacob lo izo también, con una mano le tomo la nuca, cerró los ojos, los abrió y estos eran negros como la oscuridad, poso sus ojos en el cuello de Sam, abrió un poco los labios dejando ver a unos colmillos listos para ser encajados en el cuello de Sam, se acerco con rapidez a su cuello, pero como la velocidad de la luz se detuvo al ver los pensamientos de James quien se encontraba ido mientras pasaba la visión en su mente_

_-¿Que?- dijo Jacob a centímetros del cuello de Sam, la cual se desmallo por los nervios..._

**¿Y bien?, que les pareció, espero les allá gustado el CAM, pero con tal le guste a Eva-seddieporsiempre y a ustedes también, yo feliz :)**

**Espero dejen su review que me ayudan para continuar, los quiero y agradezco a los que se han tomado la molestia de dejar su opinión.**

**besos & adios**

**-cpz (Belkis)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno agradezco a los que leen la historia y aquí puede que sepan porque (oh algo) Sam no fue mordida por Jack, y habrán visitas que dañaran romances, peleas, y transformaciones :)**

**Nota: Icarly no es mío, ni sus personajes, solo esta historia que es mi propiedad… ****J**

**Capitulo 6**

_En un sillón estaba una rubia, que empezaba abrir los ojos, al abrirlos completamente tubo que parpadear barias veces para poder ver bien..._

_-despertó- oyó decir a unos de sus primos, por su vos supo que fue Marcus, después de eso escucho unos pasos que se aproximaban a ella_

_-¡Sam!, __¿estás__ bien?- le pregunto Enan_

_-sí, creo, ¿ya soy una vampiresa?- pregunto Sam, y todos voltearon haberla, sin ni una expresión en sus caras_

_-nno, no, no lo eres, todavía- le dio Jacob antes de que Enan hablara_

_-¿por qué?, __¿qué__ paso?-_

_-eh... pues... Sam, no sabemos, lo que pasa, es que... lo que pasa es que james tuvo una visión de María, no sabemos lo que planea, pero James vio que ella se retiraba- dijo Enan_

_-__¿cómo__ que se retiro?, no entiendo- dijo Sam con una expresión de extrañeza en su rostro_

_-lo que quiero decir es que, ya no quiere guerra contra nosotros, con nadie- dijo en tono serio, Sam se sentó bien en el sillón donde avía sido colocada después de su desmallo_

_-...- Sam no sabía que decir_

_-pero lo que sí sabemos es que debemos estar preparados- dijo Marcus, que al fin avía hablado -pensamos que trama algo grande-_

_-es cierto lo que dice Marcus, no sabemos qué trama, María es de los vampiros que no se dan por vencido muy fácil- dijo Jacob mirándola_

_-¿y qué harán?- pregunto Sam_

_-tenemos que hacer un viaje Sam, pero James se quedara contigo, para protegerte de cualquier peligro- le dijo Enan a su prima, esta frunció el seño y dijo un poco enojada_

_-no necesito que me cuiden, yo puedo hacerlo sola, escuchaste Enan- le dijo cruzándose de brazos_

_-no te estoy preguntando si quieres que deje a alguien para que te cuide, yo dije james se quedara para cuidarte- le dijo él con tono de retándola_

_-James es menor que mi, yo más bien lo cuidare a él- dijo, levantándose del sillón, y enfrentando, por primera vez a su primo_

_-James, es un vampiro, y tu una humana, hay muchas diferensias en eso Sam- le dijo_

_-basta, por favor Sam, James no te molestara- le dijo Jacob, quien fue interrumpido por james_

_-yo jamás eh sido una molestia- se defendió James por lo que dijo Sam de que ella lo protegería en vez de él a ella_

_-la cosa es que, James, te quedaras con Sam y es mi última palabra- dijo Enan, un poco molesto, después de eso subió las escaleras asía su habitación_

_-__¿qué__ le pasa?- pregunto Sam ya que no entendía porque se enojo tanto, por algo así_

_-ya se le pasara, tengo que alistarme para el viaje- le dijo y empezó a caminar_

_-¿y dónde van?-_

_-a Forks- le dijo Marcus, ya que Jacob subió demasiado rápido las escaleras, después este subió las escaleras con Antonio, dejando así a Sam y James_

_-no voy a molestarte Sam- le dijo James, este era el que más se parecía a la rubia, en rostro, la rubia volteo a verlo, soltó el aire de sus pulmones con un poco de bulla_

_-lo siento James, estaba molesta- le dijo, con arrepentimiento, algo no tan común en la rubia_

_-descuida- le dijo este, y después se vieron a los chicos bajar las escaleras, cambiados, pero sin maletas, ya que se irían corriendo_

_-bien, James, sabes lo que aras, cuidar de Sam, y no dejes que ella te manipule- le dijo, Sam al oírlo rodo los ojos, y este asintió, Jacob se acerco a Sam_

_-bueno nos veremos en unos días- esta asintió con la cabeza, en forma de despido asía todos_

_-que les vaya bien- dijo James, después solo se escucho un sonido como de algo corriendo, y después inundo el silencio, que Sam rompió_

_-bueno, son las...- dijo y vio su reloj de mano -7:48 de la noche, vamos a divertirnos- dijo y lo agarro de la mano y lo jalo fuera de la casa, este frunció el seño, ya que no entendía lo que Sam quería_

_-¿diversión?... Sam no creo qu...- el estaba protestando, pero Sam lo interrumpió_

_-no me vengas con cosas, James Puckett, tu y yo nos divertiremos como nunca, y le hablare a Carly y al ñoño para ir a un lugar divertido...- él, la seguía mirando raro -no me veas así James, y por favor como si nunca te hubieras divertido- le dijo riendo ya que le parecía tonto si él nunca lo hubiera hecho, este la miro con una expresión en los ojos, que Sam supo entender bien_

_-__¿qué__?, ¿nunca lo has hecho?-_

_-¡Sam!, en mis 110 años eh hecho tal cosa, he tenido cosas importantes que hacer- le dijo tratando de justificarse_

_-necesitas diversión ya, vamos con Carly-_

_-y el nerd-_

_-si también con el- empezaron a caminar a casa de Carly, hasta que James tuvo una idea_

_-¡oye!,- la llamo esta lo volteo a ver_

_-¿que?-_

_-que tal si vamos a casa, y dejamos esto le la diversión para otro día- sonrió el chico creyendo que su idea funcionaria_

_-Mmm, no-_

_-pero Sam, te contare algo sobre los vampiros, eh intentare contestar tus preguntas, y te contare sobre mi visión- dijo el chico rogando porque Sam aceptara, ella lo pensó, quería saber muchas cosas sobre vampiros, y más quería saber por qué Enan no la quería convertir en vampiro aun, algo bueno pensó Sam_

_-de acuerdo, pero responderás lo que yo quiera-_

_-de acuerdo- empezaron a caminar, pero Sam se detuvo y dijo_

_-no quiero caminar, llévame en tu espalda- y antes de que James dijera algo ya tenía a Sam sobre su espalda, empezó a correr asía la casa de Sam, la cual tardo poco para llegar a ella_

_-bueno, llegamos-_

_-sí, ¡tengo hambre!- dijo tocándose el estomago, James la miro sonrió y dijo;_

_-bien, ¡pediremos comida china!, sabes que amo esa comida-_

_-si lo sé, ahora llama y encárgala vampiro- le dijo Sam a su primo que ya llamaba al restaurante de comida china, 30 minutos después llego su pedido, y ahora se encontraban sentados en el sillón comiendo comida china, y viendo una película, entonces Sam vio algo de lo que no se avía dado cuenta antes, lo vio con muchas preguntas en su mente y pregunto directamente_

_-__¿cómo__ es que puedes comer si eres un vampiro?- le pregunto este la miro, iba a decir algo pero Sam se adelanto -¡no es que los vampiros no pueden!-_

_-bueno Sam te has dejado manipular por las películas que ves, no todos los vampiros podemos comportarnos como lo que éramos antes de ser lo que ahora somos- Sam lo miro extraña, sin entender bien lo que dijo, así que procedió -lo que digo, es que, hay diferentes clases de vampiros, nosotros somos los "hinmas" parecidos mas a humanos, los hinmas podemos hacer cosas que los humanos asen, pero también hay cosas que no podemos hacer, que los humanos asen, como estar en el sol, somos sensibles al sol, todos los que se llaman vampiros- Sam seguía sin comprender mucho_

_-ósea que hay distinto grupos de vampiros, los que hacen cosas de humanos-_

_-como comer, pero la comida no se siente tan bien como cuando éramos humanos, podemos ingerir líquidos, tener nuestro color de ojos normal, eso es algo que podemos controlar- James vio que Sam se alegro cuando dijo que ellos podían comer como los humanos, así que dijo - pero respecto a la comida, Sam, no podemos comer chatarra embolsada, sabes a lo que me refiero, ósea no grasitos- Sam borro su sonrisa del rostro _

_-me alegre- _

_-bueno sigo- dijo para continuar su historia vampírica -como te dije asemos más cosas de humanos, pero también tenemos cosas que son de vampiros, ya sabes vivir para siempre, no envejecer, piel blanca- dijo levantando su mano -la belleza resalta- dijo con una sonrisa de "soy galán" Sam rodo los ojos -pero el otro grupo de vampiros son opuesto a nosotros, es mas por eso que ellos odian a los hinmas, querían ser ellos los bendecidos, pero fuimos nosotros, el clan hinmas...- Sam no lo dejo continuar ya que pregunto_

_-espera, espera, espera, __¿cómo__ que bendecidos?, no entiendo, explica eso, ¿y de que clan hablas?- Sam tenía muchas preguntas, y quería respuestas_

_-mira Sam, fuimos bendecidos por dioses, que nos dieron poder de seguir disfrutando como un humano real, fuimos bendecidos, por que los dioses no vieron maldad en nuestros corazones...- lo interrumpió Sam_

_-espera, __¿cómo__ que corazones?-_

_-¡Sam!, claro que tenemos corazones, todos los vampiros los tienes-_

_-oh, estoy mal informada-_

_-lo imagino, continuo, los dioses no vieron maldad en nuestros corazones, así que fuimos bendecidos, pero los ferves querían ser ellos los bendecidos, por eso nos odian, y han declarado querrá, y pensamos que María quiere dar paso a la guerra, buscando a los de su especie, así que nosotros debemos prepararnos...- se quedo pensativo y continuó -algo grande se acerca entre los clanes, Sam, es por eso que los chicos viajaron, fueron a buscar a los nuestros y prepararlos, Enan tiene miedo, y no quiere hacer caso a mi visión, simplemente no cree en María, hay muchos de nuestra especie Sam, muchos más, así como lo hay en los ferves...además María quiere el corazón de cristal- termino todo con un tono misterioso que le dio un pequeño escalofrió a Sam_

_-así que, Enan fue por más de nosotros, de ustedes... y __¿corazón__ de cristal?- afirmo más que preguntar, James asintió_

_-ella lo quiere, ese corazón es la fuente de nuestra vida, y si ella llega a él, y lo destruye, ella mandara, será la primera vampiresa en la historia, la grande, lo tendrá todo, y nosotros no tendremos nada, ellos serán los primeros y últimos, no habrá tantos humanos, pero nosotros, no habrá nada, moriremos si ese cristal llega a ser destruido- Sam lo vio, avía preocupación y misterio en los ojos de James, el, la volteo a ver y le dijo entrecerrando los ojos;_

_-se que, tienes algo que decir, lo que sea puede ayudarnos, __¿qué__ es lo que escondes?- le dijo acercándose a ella como para intimidarla, los ojos de James se tornaron negros, cosa que asusto a Sam y dijo_

_-hace poco, soñé con María- dijo ella, James relajo los músculos y sus ojos volvieron a tener el color normal_

_-__¿qué__ soñaste?-_

_Pregunto él, Sam le conto lo que avía soñado, todo, al terminar James tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, respecto al sueño de Sam, pero nada claro, necesitaba decírselo a Enan rápido..._

_-iré a buscar a Enan- dijo y se levanto de su asiento, Sam lo imito_

_-espera, iras a buscarlo, ¿ahora?- ella pregunto. James asintió, y dijo_

_-pero iré a dejarte con tu amiga Carly antes de irme-_

_-de acuerdo, vamos-_

_Salieron de la casa, James monto a Sam en su espalda, y corrió todo lo rápido que pudo, para llegar a la casa de la castaña..._

**Bueno ****¿qué**** tal? lamento la tardanza, y espero dejen su review, con lo que deseen**

**Si se dieron cuenta yo invente eso de los hinmas, y ferves, no se me ocurrió otra cosa, así que perdón, pero quiero que sea original, sacado de mi mente, y funciono (creo :/).**

**Bueno dejen su review, entre mas alla, mas actualizo rápido y con emoción, (creo). **

**Sin más espero dejen review, y agradezco mucho a los que dejan review y los que no también :p**

**besos & a****dios**

**-cpz (Belkis)**


	7. Chapter 7

**bueno, creo que estoy inspirada con esta historia, tal vez, bueno, sin más, agradezco a los que dejan review, y los que no, les digo que lo hagan, si no ya verán, ah y creo que soy la única escritora que no recibe amenazas de muerte :) oíste eso eva-seddieporsimpre :p **

**Bueno, espero que estén listos para leer esto, podría traumarlos, tal vez será pronto pero tenía que pasar, os aviso que alguien morirá, quien será, uno del grupo, o un humano, oh unos del clan de los Ferves... :)**

**Nota: Icarly no es mío, ni sus personajes, solo esta historia que es toda dedicada a eva-seddieporsimpre, pero yo soy la dueña que la escribe y tiene las ideas :)**

**Capitulo**** 7**

_era de noche, y se podían ver los arboles de gruesos troncos por todos lados, la oscuridad reinaba, era fácil que un humano se perdiera sin saber dónde ir, pero para un vampiro, eso era diferente, ellos podían ver bien en la noche oscura, y el vampiro que corría con todas sus fuerzas no era una excepción, el vampiro que corría de nombre James, corría pero empezaba a perder fuerza debido a su alimentación, si, hace poco comió, comida china, pero lo que más necesitaba en ese momento, era sangre..._

_De repente se detuvo, sintió algo, atrás de él, al principio pensó que era un animal, pero el olor de eso, no era el de un animal, era otra cosa, no solo uno si no mas, tres o cuatro, sabía que eran, el miedo lo lleno, no podría con ellos, que iba a hacer..._

_En Seattle, estaban dos chicas, una castaña y una rubia, ellas veían un película de romance, escogida por Carly, quien lloraba pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad, mientras la rubia tenía una expresión de nada, miraba la pantalla mas con aburrimiento, hasta que se canso de los sollozos de Carly y dijo_

_-Yo voy a comer y después a dormir, tu llora con gusto- dijo y se levantó del sofá dirigiéndose a la cocina, Carly se levanto del sofá y apago el televiso se limpio las lagrimas, y se dirigió a la cocina_

_-¿qué te pasa? estas muy fácil de aburrir- le pregunto la castaña a su amiga mientras mordía una manzana, esta la miro y suspiro y comió su jamón y dijo_

_-No me pasa nada Carly, solo que, olvídalo...- dijo y se dirigía a la puerta, Carly la detuvo y le dijo con una sonrisa_

_-¡Hey!, si no quieres decir que es, bueno, me lo dirás luego, pero quiero animarte- le dijo_

_-Carly yo vo...- no la dejo terminar cuando la estaba arrastrando asía las escaleras, no dijo nada_

_Cuando llegaron a la habitación de la castaña, esta la soltó y se dirigió al closet de ropa y busca unas vestidos cortos de piyamas para ambas, saco las piyamas, le dio una de color azul a Sam y la otra de color verde para ella, se cambiaron y se acostaron para ir a dormir, al menos Sam lo pensaba, pero dejo de pensarlo cuando Carly hablo_

_-Oye, y tus primos, ¿ellos están viviendo contigo?-_

_-Si, todos, hasta Jack- la castaña la miro y sonrió_

_-Humm, Jack, eh, y que con él, ¿eh?, ¿ha habido algo por ahí?- dijo de manera picara, la rubia rodo los ojos y dijo_

_-Carls, nada de lo que pasa por esa sucia mente a pasado- dijo tocándole la cabeza a su amiga_

_-Hay, no soy la única- dijo quitándole la mano de su cabeza -pero bueno, y tus primos, ¿donde están ahora?-_

_-Ah... pues, en casa- dijo sin saber en decirle la verdad_

_-Así, que bien- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al espejo_

_-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Sam a su amiga_

_-Peino mi cabello, antes de dormir- dijo la castaña como lo más obvio -tu deberías hacer lo mismo- le dijo_

_-Mmm, no creo que no- dijo y se arropo con las sabanas, Carly termino de peinar su cabello, y se dirigía a la cama donde ella y su amiga dormían_

_-¡Sam!, dame algo de sabanas- le reprocho la castaña, Sam se destapo y la miro_

_-Pues ahí ay más- le dijo señalando el closet_

_-No, yo quiero dormir contigo- le dijo en vos chillona_

_-De acuerdo- dijo y la dejo acostarse a su lado, al Carly acostarse se abraso a su amiga, esta resoplo, pues quería dormir sin bultos_

_-Carly, la cama es grande-_

_-¿Que te dije?, que quería dormir contigo, ahora dame algo de sabana, no te la pongas toda- dijo intentándole quitar algo de sabana, pues Sam se la avía vuelto agarrar toda_

_-¡No!, ahí ay mas- dijo ya con unas risita al ver a su amiga intentando quitársela_

_-No quiero de esas- dijo mientras ella también empezaba a reír, todo para ella se estaba volviendo juguetón, así empezaron jugando, con una sabana, después con las almohadas aventándolas por todos lados, pero al final no termino bien, ya que en medio del juego Carly se le tiro a Sam y empezó a besarla, lo que daba paso a unas mas de sus secciones secretas..._

_En medio de la noche James se encontraba mirando para todos lados, esperando un ataque que jamás llego, dejo de sentir ese olor enemigo que sintió, a pesar de que ya no lo sentía, decidió mantener sus instintos vampíricos en activación, se sentía aun débil y agradecía estar en esa lugar, así podía alimentarse..._

_Seguía corriendo, hacía sus primos, olio algo, que reconoció al instante, era el olor de Enan, decidió seguirlo, para encontrarlo, cada vez se sentía más fuerte, estaba cerca de ellos, los sentía a todos ahora, pero de repente algo lo tomo del cuello acorralándolo a un árbol de un empujón, sabia quien era, era Jacob, debía suponerlo, este lo reconoció y lo soltó, James cayó al suelo debido a la fuerza que este uso, pero lo que más se preguntaba, era porque no lo avía reconocido con su olor._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Enan a su joven primo -deberías estar con Sam, y ¿porque hueles a ferves?-_

_-No sé, vine porque Sam me conto algo, un sueño que ella tuvo- dijo levantándose del suelo, pues el dolor de su cabeza avía pasado -y no huelo tan asqueroso- dijo mientras se olía el mismo_

_-Después hablaremos de tu olor- dijo Antonio -¿James de que sueño hablas?- pregunto, si una especialidad en el, era interpretar_

_-Les contare...- dijo, y decidieron hablarlo secreto, así que se fueron a una cabaña de ahí cerca, estaba vieja y toda desarreglada, al llegar Enan exigió a James que dijera todo sobre el sueño de Sam... El conto todo tal como Sam se lo dijo, cuando el termino, todos voltearon a ver a Antonio, este tenía una cara de "que rallos hablas"_

_-¿Y?, Antonio, ¿interpretaste algo?- le pregunto Enan_

_-Ah... es que, no sé que significa- dijo Antonio dejando de mirarlos, pues este se encontraba, ¿nervioso?_

_-Agrh, ¿cómo es que tienes el don de interprete y no sabes lo que significa esto?- le dijo Enan con molestia_

_-Creo... creo, que necesito un poco de sangre- dijo este sin mirarlo a los ojos_

_-... De acuerdo, ve, pero quiero una respuesta pronto- dijo Enan señalándolo_

_-Claro- dijo Antonio y salió de la casa... pero un vampiro entrecerrando los ojos ya que no vio claro su mente, ¿porque será?, se pregunta Jacob_

_Antonio corría, para un punto acordado en el bosque de Forks, alguien lo esperaba en lo más oscuro del bosque, más de uno lo esperaba, el, los sintió, pudo olerlos, cuando llego a un punto del bosque donde el olor era más fuerte, el hablo;_

_-Soy yo, estoy aquí, sal ahora- dijo, queriendo parecer tranquilo, pero estaba muy nervioso_

_-Muy bien Antonio, tal como te dije- dijo la vos de la oscuridad, una vos que el reconocía muy bien_

_-María- dijo con la vos rota, y si pudiera llorar, lloraría -ya no... Ya no puedo con esto, debo decirles la verdad- dijo cayendo de rodias, casi suplicando._

_-¡NO!, seguiremos con el plan, y no olvides tomar tu poción, para que el Jacob no te lea la mente- le decía María con enojo, ella vestía una vieja capa negra, a lo igual que a sus acompañantes._

_-pero es horrible, es muy doloroso tomarla- le dijo Antonio en una posición de suplica_

_-no-me-importa lo que te cause, solo tómala, este plan va a funcionar-_

_-...- Antonio no dijo nada, solo bajo la mirada, esto era su culpa, el mismo se metió para ser la oveja negra -¿por qué quieres convertir a Freddie en uno de los tuyos?- le pregunto Antonio a la mujer que tenia frente, esta lo miro y sonrió con malicia._

_-hum, solo quiero que sea el mismo el que mate a Sam, y a muchos de los tuyos, ese niño será un gran Ferves, y después cuando deje de ser un neófito, el mismo querrá asesinarse, y sin Sam, yo podre vencerlos y destruir el corazón de cristal- dijo con mucha seguridad, y los que estaban con ella del clan Ferves, sonrieron con malicia mientras se miraban unos a otros._

_-¿sabes que yo vivo más gracias a ese corazón?- le dijo Antonio sin mirarla_

_-lo sé Antonio, y hare que no salgas lastimado en esto, te doy mi palabra- decía María extendiendo su mano, y después bajándola -recuerda, serás recompensado, por lo que haces- le dijo María -ahora vete, y toma la poción- dijo dándole un frasco con un liquido negro, Antonio lo tomo mientras asía una cara de asco y dolor -eh inventa cualquier cosa sobre el sueño- le dijo y este obedeció, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, pero antes de llegar a la casa, mato un venado para sacar su sangre y acompañarla con la poción, esa horrorosa poción, para que Jacob no leyera su mente, se arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo... traicionando._

**Corto lo sé pero era necesario el cap. dejen un review y no dejen de leer la historia, pliss**

**Y ja, creyeron que alguien moriría, solo quería ponerlas con ansias ****J**

**Me hacen feliz con sus opiniones, así que, DEJA UN REVIEW OH MORIRAS EN UNA HORA, **_**por favor :)**_

**Bien los quiero a todos, pero más a mi :)**

**-cpz (Belkis)**

**PD: eva-seddieporsimpre, actualiza lo más pronto posible por favor, extraño tus historias, y creo que no soy la única.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chic s, ****¿****como están?, espero listas para leer el siguiente cap., porque aquí' ta el cap.**

**Bueno sin más a leer el cap., no los interrumpo más**

**Nota: Icarly no es mío, ni sus personajes, solo esta historia, que es sacada de mi cabeza, nada mas**

**Capitulo 8**

-Y, así debería ser la página- decía Freddie en su cuarto mientras hablaba dormido.

-Freddie, bebé, ya es hora ya es hora de que te levantes y vallas a la escuela- decía la Sra. Benson desde el otro lado de la puerta, que daba a la habitación del castaño, este la escucho y muy perezosamente se levanto de la cama para dirigirse al baño.

Ya al estar listo, salió a la sala y se encontró con una gran maleta negra en medio de la sala, al ver esto frunció el ceño, y dijo en voz alta y muy confundido.

-¡Mama!- no oyó nada y volvió a gritar -¡Mama!- Esta vez si oyó la voz chillona de su madre que salía de su habitación.

-¿qué pasa bebe?, ¿te pasa algo?- le dijo está preocupada y con un bolso colgando de su hombro.

-¿Y esa maleta?- le pregunto este señalando la gran maleta negra.

-Oh, pues en el hospital me dijeron unas amigas me dijeron que en New York hay una nueva convención de padres violentos, así que hace una semana envié una solicitud para poder ir y ensenarles a esos padres como deben tratar a sus hijos, así que ayer en la tarde me dijeron que fui aceptada, pero solo por un mes, así que bebé, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, tendrás que quedarte aquí- termino de decir la Sra. Benson con un tono lastimero mientras ponía una mano en su pecho. Por otro lado Freddie estaba saltando de alegría en su interior; Un mes, solo, pensaba él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Espero ayudes a esos padres- le dijo Freddie con alegría.

-yo también lo espero, bebé, y si lo hago bien, podre estar más tiempo allá-

-¿En serio?- le dijo Freddie

-Si, pero, mi suerte lo dirá- dicho esto tomo la gran maleta y salió del apartamento, no sin antes decirle a Freddie donde estaban todos los números de teléfono que debería llamar por si un caso pasaba algo malo, el botiquín de primeros auxilios, el dinero que ocuparía, todo lo que ocuparía en este mes en lo que él estaría solo.

-Un mes, solo- dijo Freddie con una sonrisa acumulada -¿qué hare?, ¿qué hare?-

-Saaaam, floja, levántate de una vez por todas- le decía Carly mientras zarandeaba a su amiga rubia, que parecía ya haberla oído, así que tomo una almohada y... -Levant... ¡yaa!- fue interrumpida ya que san le avía arrojado una almohada a la cara.

-Sabes no era muy necesario que hicieras eso- le dijo Carly a su amiga que ya estaba sentada en la cama y soltaba un gran bostezo.

-Mmm, y tu no debiste despertarme tan temprano- decía Sam bostezando otra vez.

-¿Ah?, ¿qué?, ya es tarde, si apenas te ajustara el tiempo, para desayunar, así que levántate rápido, y ve a bañarte jovencita- decía Carly elevando la voz y señalando la puerta del baño, Sam todo lo que izo fue mirarla, bostezar, y volver a echarse a la cama, ante tal acto Carly exploto y dijo;

-Ahh, levántate ya- pero la rubia no se movió, Carly soltó un suspiro de cansancio y dijo, en tono calmado -Ohh, espero y Spencer no se coma todo el jamón que hice para Sam- cundo la castaña dijo esto, la rubia abrió a tope sus ojos y salió como rayo al baño, la castaña sonrió con victoria y dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

-Hum, que nadie se meta con su preciado jamón-

-Los necesitamos chicos, esto es urgente, tienen que venir con nosotros, por favor, hay muchas vidas en esto, tanto nosotros como Sam, los necesita- les decía Enan al castaño frente a él, el chico era castaño y un poco robusto, y con una mirada encantadora de color café, la otra persona era una chica, más bien mujer de unos 28 años, pero muy hermosa, era rubia, de risa blanca y muy amable, y mejor conocida como la mamá del castaño.

-Hum, lo que me dices, no me convence de na-da, y ya lo has oído de Antonio, ese sueño no significa nada- le decía el castaño dándose la vuelta.

-Deja de ser tan egoísta, y piensa de una vez por todas en otras personas que no seas tú mismo- le dijo Jacob apretando los dientes, el castaño apretó los dientes, se dio vuelta y dijo;

-Cállate Jacob, tu no conoces en realidad cual es mi caso aquí, crees que quiero que la gente que sobrevivió a la última batalla de hace ya 100 años muera ahora, me eh prometido que los cuidare a como dé lugar, ya nadie más morirá bajo mi cuidado en una pelea- decía apretando aun mas sus puños, ante tal discurso tanto como el grupo y la madre del castaño, bajaron la mirada sabiendo perfectamente que era de lo que él estaba hablando.

-Si no haces esto, entonces es un hecho que morirán, estoy muy seguro que lo que María quiere es destruir el corazón de cristal, y a los Hinmas también, a todos- esta vez hablo Enan con un tono serio, el castaño bajo la mirada pensando en lo dicho por Enan.

-No quiero que alguien más que quiero muera, no desde la última batalla, esa, horrorosa batalla en la que perdí a Ana-

-Ya basta- dijo la madre de el castaño, a ella le cansaba que su hijo no haya dejado ir todavía a Ana, ya 100 años que ella fue asesinada y todavía no le pasaba el dolor -por Dios Gibby, piensa de una buena vez, Enan y los otros te necesitan, los Hinmas te necesitan, esto se ah dicho ya, los Hinmas bajo tu cargo pelearan contra María y los Ferves, ¿oíste?, y no quiero discutir esto mas- decía la rubia con un tono de voz elevado, que asusto al grupo y a Gibby.

-Mama, pero no quiero que nadie salga herido de esto-

-si nadie pelea contra los ferves entonces todos moriremos, Gibby piénsalo, ya dela de vivir en el pasado- decía la madre de Gibby acariciando su majilla, este bajo la mirada y lo pensó, soltó un suspiro y dijo;

-De acuerdo, espero nadie salga herido de esto, aunque creo que es imposible- dijo Gibby soltando un suspiro de resignación.

-es un sacrificio que debemos correr Gibby, y lo sabes- le dijo Enan viéndolo con tristeza.

-lo sé Enan, pero por ahora solo se irán dos y conmigo a Seattle, y cuando vea que las cosas en verdad se ponen feas, vendrán los demás, ese es el trato Enan- le dijo Gibby mirándolo con unos ojos rojos.

-... de acuerdo, acepto- dijo Enan para después mirar a los otros del grupo asiéndoles un movimiento con la cabeza, estos entendieron y salieron del lugar. La madre de Gibby también salió del lugar, dejando a Gibby y a Enan solos, Gibby miraba atento a Enan, como examinándolo, y después hablo;

-¿Que te tiene tan preocupado?-

-... Necesitamos todo el apoyo posible en esto, Gibby, a todos los hinmas, no debemos dejar que María controle el mundo, nuestro mundo- le dijo Enan tomando sus cabellos con frustración.

Gibby lo observo, sonrió con malicia y suspiro, esto izo enojar a Enan y este pregunto apretando sus puños;

-¿De qué mierda te ríes?- le pregunto Enan.

-... De tu preocupación, es divertida- dijo Gibby sonriendo, ante esto Enan frunció el ceno ante la actitud del castaño

-¿Y ese cambio tan repentino de humor a que se debe?- Pregunto Enan al castaño.

-Intento hacer que esto no me preocupe tanto, tú deberías hacerlo- dijo señalándolo mientras se acercaba a un refrigerador del lugar donde vivían, y sacando de este una bolsa de sangre donada (o robada) y sacando un poco de esta en una copa, Enan lo miro frunciendo aun más el ceño.

-Por, que me... ¿no me preocupe?, ¿estás loco?, esto es de preocuparse mucho Gibby, y tu hace rato estabas alterado, y ahora, estas tranquilo, que... esto es...- decía el chico aun mas alterado que antes.

-Gebbee sabe controlarse a beses- dijo tomando un poco de su copa de sangre -Mmm, deliciosa como siempre, ¿quieres un poco?- le pregunto Gibby sacando un poco en otra copa.

-tal vez me tranquilice un poco, dijo acercándose con paso grande al castaño y quitándole la bolsa de sangre de las manos y tomando muy apresurada de este. Gibby lo miro con el seño fruncido, mientras lo veía tomarse de un solo la bolsa de sangre.

-Enan, ya está todo listo- dijo James apareciendo por la puerta, y viendo a su primo tomar de una manera muy rara sangre de una bolsa -ahh, ¿Enan?- lo llamo.

-¿Que?- pregunto este ya sin nada en la bolsa y volteando a ver a su primo.

-Ah, esta... ya está todo listo para irnos- dijo señalando algo fuera de la casa para luego desaparecer por la puerta, Enan se volteo a ver a Gibby, este lo vio y frunció el ceno mientras tomaba un poco más de su copa de sangre.

-Debemos irnos ya Gibby, nos esperan- dijo se limpio un poco la boca dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Mmm, yo me iré en mi coche, no quiero correr hasta Seattle, además no eh hecho mi maleta- le dijo dándose la vuelta para subir las escaleras.

-Mmm, ¿no es una trampa para no ir?-

-¿Cómo crees?, no pienso quedarme aquí, además no quiero correr, y no te preocupes por mí los encontrare con tu repugnante olor- le dijo subiendo las escaleras.

-Tenemos el mismo olor, BIPOLAR- le dijo y salió de la casa.

Se encontraban dos chicas hablando muy animadamente, hasta que se les acerco un castaño muy sonriente **(wow hice un verso sin esfuerzo) **las chicas lo vieron con el seño fruncido pues no sabían a que se debía su felicidad.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?, ¿porque esa cara tan sonriente?- le pregunto Carly al castaño de nombre Freddie.

-Es que no van a creer lo que me ah pasado, es algo genial- decía el joven muy emocionado, pero Sam no se quedo atrás.

-Hiinn, ¿ qué?, que al fin alguien acepto ser tu amigo en Facebook- le dijo Sam en forma de burla para hacerlo enojar, ah Freddie se le fue la sonrisa y le lanzaba una mirada asesina a la rubia, esta sonrió con victoria mientras Carly rodaba los ojos.

-Bueno ya, dinos que es eso tan maravilloso que te paso- le dijo Carly con curiosidad.

-Bueno... es que mi madre se fue a New York por una convención de padres agresivos, así que YO, estaré solo por un mes- les dijo el chico otra vez feliz, ante lo dicho por el castaño, Carly sonrió con una idea en su cabeza.

-Eso es genial- dijo Carly alegre.

-Yo diría milagro- dijo Sam -Pero saben, creo que hay que tomar ventaja de esto- dijo con una sonrisa de malicia, Carly la miro con la misma sonrisa, después ambas miraron a Freddie que tenía el ceno fruncido ante las sonrisas de las chicas.

-¿Qué?, porque creo que no debí decirles esto- decía el castaño ahora asustado y retrocediendo.

-Ah sí, Freddie- decía Sam acercándosele.

-Hay no- dijo Freddie en tono lastimero.

Ya en la noche Sam, Carly y Freddie, se encontraban en la casa de la castaña, este el chico un poco afligido, hasta que salió Spencer de su habitación con unas maletas y cañas de pescar.

-Y, ¿eso qué significa?- le pregunto Carly a su hermano mayor.

-Pues significa que como ya eres mayorcita asta para ir a la escuela sola, podrías quedarte SOLA aquí a cuidar la casa por dos meses- le dijo Spencer as u hermana con dolor en su voz.

-Hay por Dios Spencer no me vengas con eso, sabes muy bien que esto iba a pasar, y si, ya soy mayor para quedarme sola- le dijo Carly levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-¿Y adónde vas Spencer?- le pregunto Sam.

-A pues calceto me invito a pasar dos meses de vacaciones en el mar, ¿no es genial?- decía Spencer ahora feliz y con su tono de niño y olvidando por completo lo anterior con su hermana.

-Si es muy genial- dijo Sam sonriéndole.

-Bien yo ya tengo que irme, así que dile a Carly que le dejo dinero para dos meses, tal vez tres, bueno, chiquitines yo me voy de vacation- dijo con su tono infantil y bajando por el ascensor.

-Y ese es Spencer- dijo Freddie sentándose en el sillón y revisando su cuaderno de matemáticas, al rato bajo Carly para saber si Spencer ya se había ido con calceto.

-Hay no Carly, tu también te quedaras sola, tu casa sola, podemos hacerla aquí, aquí es más grande- decía Freddie a Carly con tono de suplica, Carly no sabía que contestar se cruzo de brazos volteando a ver a Sam, esta la miro y se encogió de hombros mientras decía;

-tiene razón, aquí es más grande si quieres hacer una fiesta, la pocilga de Freddie es muy fea y pequeña- dijo Sam para después morder una pierna de pollo

-es cierto... -dijo Freddie cruzándose de brazos, pero después darse cuenta de lo dicho por la rubia -¡Oye!, mi casa no es una pocilga- se quejo el castaño.

-Ya basta chicos, y creo que Sam tiene razón, aquí es más grande... y bonito para la fiesta- dijo Carly.

-Gracias- dijo Freddie sarcásticamente

-Bien, esta decidido, aquí será... Freddie tu encárgate de invitar a gente que no sea ñoña-

-Basta, chicos no quiero peleas, podr- fue interrumpida por un golpeteo en la puerta.

-¿Quien será?- pregunto Freddie a las chicas.

-Oh no sé, tal vez el que está tocando la puerta- le dijo Sam con un tono sarcástico, Freddie frunció los labios, y abrió la boca para protestar, pero Carly lo interrumpió.

-Basta, chicos, ¿sí?, ya me canse de decir basta, iré, yo a abrir la puerta, y no quiero encontrar sangre en mi piso cuando vuelva- dijo Carly con tono de autoridad, y yendo asía la puerta que estaba siendo golpeada levemente, al abrirla, se sorprendió, esperaba a cualquiera pero no a Los primos de Sam ahí, estos entraron cuando Carly se aparto para hacerlos pasar.

-¡Sam!, que bueno que estas aquí, James nos conto- dijo Enan abrasando a su prima.

-Y sabes que...- pregunto Sam

-No, no sabemos que hay detrás de eso.

-Mmm, y ellos son...- pregunto Carly señalando con los ojos a los dos chicos que venían con Enan y el grupo.

-Ah, ellos son Cal, y Max, amigos de Forks, se quedaran con nosotros un tiempo- dijo Enan, a los dos castaños y a la rubia.

-Y por que nesesit...- Sam fue interrumpida por otro golpeteo en la puerta.

-¿Y ahora quien será?- volvió a preguntar Freddie

-Oh, no lo sé tal vez e...- fue interrumpida por Carly.

-Basta, voy a abrir- dicho esto se acerco a la puerta para abrirla, y al abrirla quedo hipnotizada con la persona que estaba ahí, no sabía quién era, hasta ahora lo veía, pero lo guapo y encantador que se veía, a ella le fascinaron, en frente a ella se encontraba un castaño ojos café que la miraban con simpleza.

-Hola- dijo el castaño a Carly mostrándole una dentadura blanca, que le fascino aun más a Carly.

-H-hola...- fue todo lo que la castaña pudo decir.

**Bueno chicas eso es todo lo del capítulo, díganme que les pareció, alguna sugerencia, opinión, critica, son buena escritora para jóvenes, lo que sea solo deja un review son gratis, y te darán mas vida, así que hazlo****...**

**Y sin mas eso es todo espero les allá gustado, y lamento decir que la siguiente actualización será hasta el año que viene, si es una lástima, hasta para mí.**

**Besos & adios**

**-cpz (Belkis) ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, hola, como están? se lo que dije, que solo actualizaría hasta el a****ño que viene, pero bueno, aquí está el noveno capítulo de Los primos de Sam, que espero les guste, eh intentare explicar en nota de autor algunas cosas...**

**Nota de autor****: ****Bueno chicos, como sabrán, en el segundo cap., vinieron a Seattle, Los primos de Sam junto a Jacob Black, que no es primo de Sam, los nombre de los primos de Sam son: Enan; líder del grupo tiene 300 años como vampiro, seguido por Antonio; interprete de sueños, y esta traicionando al grupo, James más joven del grupo pero tiene 110 años como vampiro, Marcus gran luchador y tiene 220 años como vampiro.**

**Enemigos****: María; ****Líder del clan Ferver y mayor enemiga de los Hinmas, su mayor sueño es matar a todos los hinmas y que los únicos existentes del mundo sean los Ferves tiene 5****0****00 años y ase 200 a estado planeando asesinar a Sam Puckett, ya que no quiere que ella se convierta en un Hinmas, ya que sabe cual será su poder, y eso la tiene inquieta, su objetivo; convertir a Freddie en un Ferves para que sea él quien asesine a Sam**

**Líder del más grande clan de Hinmas****: Gibby Gibson; gran luchador aunque no porta ningún poder, tiene 2000 años como vampiro y ase 100 años mataron los Ferves a su novia Ana, la cual todavía le duele su muerte, la madre de Gibby, antes era líder del clan, pero decidió dársela a su hijo ya que vio sabiduría en el.**

**Gran nota de autor, ****¿****no?, bien si tienen una duda, déjenme lo saber con un review o PM**

**Y bueno eso es la nota de autor, díganme si les ayudo en algo... ;)**

**. . .**

**Capitulo 9**

**. . .**

-Ho-hola, ah, buscas... ¿ah buscas a alguien?- pregunto Carly tartamudeando un poco, el castaño frente a ella, frunció el ceño ante el tartamudeo de la chica.

-Busco a Enan, el esta...-

-Gibby, por fin llegas, ven pasa- le decía Enan viéndolo y halándolo asía dentro del apartamento, Gibby entro y vio al grupo al trió y los suyos del clan Hinmas.

-Bien, ¿qué hago aquí?- pregunto Gibby.

-Tú nos seguiste- le dijo Jacob.

-Oh, cierto, yo los seguí- les dijo Gibby con un tono gracioso, para él, ya que todos fruncieron el ceño.

-Ah chicos, el es Gibby, un amigo de la familia- lo presento ante el trió -y Gibby ellos son; Freddie, Carly, y Sam mi prima.-

-Sam, hasta que al fin te conozco, los chicos hablan mucho de ti, el que mas habla de ti es Jacob, siempre est...- fue cortado por Jacob que le tapo la boca y le susurro en el oído; -No es necesario que digas eso-

-¿Gibby?, lindo nombre, yo soy Carly Shay- se presento extendiéndole la mano, Gibby la tomo -y no tengo novio- le dijo sonriéndole, Gibby la observo raro ante lo dicho por la castaña.

-Yo soy Freddie, técnico de Icarly.-

-Un gusto Freddie-

-Bueno nosotros abalamos con los chicos de que este fin de semana abra una fiesta aquí en mi casa, así que tu podrías venir, si quieres- le dijo Carly dirigiéndose a Gibby.

-¿En serio?, a mi me encantan las fiestas, claro que vendré- decía Gibby feliz, pero Enan lo miro, y negaba con la cabeza, Gibby lo miro y se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, yo creí que la fiesta seria en dos semanas- le dijo Freddie a Carly, esta lo miro con cara enojada y Freddie se escondió tras de Sam, esta rio ante lo tonto que Freddie era, Jacob recordó en ese momento de que tenía que hablar con Sam

-Ah, vendremos todos a la fiesta- dijo Jacob, Enan lo miro con cara de "que demonios dices" -¡si!, seria divertido, además ase mucho que no vamos a una-

-Ese es mi amigo- decía Gibby poniendo un brazo en el hombro de Jacob.

-De acuerdo, creo que es mejor que nos vallamos... ay que hacer cosas- decía Enan dirigiéndose mas al grupo.

-Yo me qu... - Sam iba hablar pero Jacob la interrumpió.

-Sam necesito hablar contigo, en la casa, es muy importante- le dijo este serio, Freddie frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por Jacob, Sam también frunció el ceño.

-... de acuerdo- dijo y se dirigía asía la puerta para salir, pero no sin antes despedirse de Carly y Freddie.

-Yo también me voy- dijo Gibby se acerco a Carly para despedirse de ella -Adiós Carly, que descanses- dijo este besando su mejilla, a lo que Carly abrió la boca y cerró los ojos, al sentir el contacto de sus labios con su mejilla.

-A-adiós Gibby, no faltes a la fiesta- dijo acompañándolo a la puerta, una vez todos salieron cerró la puerta y miro a Freddie, que la miraba divertido.

-¡Te gusto Gibby!- le dijo.

-Es realmente guapo- le dijo esta.

Freddie se encogió de hombros -soy un hombre, y tengo que irme- dijo saliendo del apartamento, dejando a Carly y su imaginación sola.

-Mmm... Hace unos minutos conos a mi futuro esposo- dijo sentándose en el sillón, para a los minutos levantarse y asegurar las puertas y subir a su habitación.

**. . .**

Sam y el grupo entran a la casa de la mencionada, seguida de Gibby y los otros dos chicos...

-Yo iré a dormir, Enan tu mira donde duermen- dijo Sam bostezando y subiendo las escaleras asía su habitación.

-Sam yo tengo que hablar contigo- dijo este Jacob siguiéndola, dejando abajo al resto del grupo y los tres jóvenes.

Enan observaba a su amigo y hermano del clan jugando con una lámpara que se encontraba en la sala.

-Por que diablos aceptaste ir a esa fiesta, sabes muy bien que no podemos estar en esas cosas- le dijo Enan un poco enojado a Gibby, este lo miro y sonrió.

-Quita esa estúpida sonrisa, Gibby, esto es serio, estamos aquí para proteger, no para ir a fiestas, creí que eras más serio en esto- continuo Enan reganando al mayor frente a él.

-Chicos por favor déjenos solos- pidió Gibby a los otros chicos que observaban la escena.

-Vengan, les ensenare sus habitaciones, tendrán que compartir- dijo James dirigiéndose a los dos chicos que venían con ellos, estos y el resto del grupo los siguieron, dejando ahora a Enan y Gibby, solos. Enan estaba cruzado de brazos mirándolo.

-Disfruta la vida, Enan, o te arrugaras- le dijo Gibby en tono gracioso.

-¿Estas bromeando?, ahora no ay tiempo de juegos-

-Mira, nosotros fuimos bendecidos para disfrutar la vida humana, aun siendo vampiros- le dijo Gibby dejando a Enan sin palabra con la cual excusarse.

-... Dau... por... pero ahora no, es... au... ¡de acuerdo!- dijo ya sin más -iremos a la fiesta, pero no bajaremos la guardia- dijo señalándolo, este se encogió de hombros mientras decía "sipi"

**. . .**

Sam entra a su habitación seguida de Jacob, este cerró la puerta tras él, se cruzo de brazos y observo a Sam acostarse en la cama, esta lo miro observándola y dijo;

- ¿Que?-

-¡Ja!- dijo tan alto que asusto a Sam -¿Que preguntas?-

-Sep-

-Bien te diré- tomo un suspiro y soltó -Que es lo que ay entre tú y Carly?- le dijo, Sam frunció al ceño, al principio no lo entendió, pero recordó todo, lo de ella con Carly, Jacob sabe leer mentes.

-... Ahu... yo... no, no sé de qué hablas- le dije asiéndose la desentendida, Jacob rodo los ojos y le dijo.

-Por Dios Sam, no puedes negármelo a mí, lo vi en la mente de Carly-

-Ash, de acuerdo, ¿si?, si Carly y yo tuvimos algo, antes-

-¡Ja!, ¿antes?, el dia qeu lo supe, vi imagenes de esa misma manana- le reclamo el castano musculoso a la rubia.

-No volverá a pasar Jacob, y por si no lo notaste, a Carly se le ve que le gusta Gibby, el protector del clan Hinmas- dijo Sam dándole la espalda.

-Si, lo note, y oí sus pensamientos, ahora estoy un poco más calmado, pero, tengo que preguntar, algo- le dijo acercándose a Sam, esta lo miro e hiso una seña para que continuara, Jacob se sentó frente a ella y pregunto;

-Sam, a ti... ¿a ti te gustan los hombres?- Sam enarco una ceja ante lo dicho por Jacob.

-¿Estas de broma?, claro que me gustan, no todos claro, solo los que me parecen sexis- dijo Sam mirando asía otro lado.

-Y, ¿yo te parezco sexi?- pregunto Jacob tomándole las manos, Sam frunció el ceño y lo miro.

-A que te...- Sam no podía emitir palabra alguna, pues Jacob estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su respirar chocar con sus labios -Jack...- fue cortada por un beso que Jacob le dio, esta era la primera vez que recibía un beso de un vampiro, sentir los helados labios sobre los de ella, Jacob pidió permiso con su lengua para poder explorar la cavidad de Sam, esta se la dio y así profundizaron el beso, Jacob llevo unas de sus manos a la nuca de la rubia, para profundizarlo aun mas, Sam se dejaba besar, pues el beso se le asía muy apetecible, Jacob fue acostándola en la cama hasta quedar sobre ella, Sam le mordió el labio inferior provocando que este lanzara un gruñido, las manos de Jacob recorrían el cuerpo de Sam como manos experimentadas, Sam al parecer no intentaba detenerlo.

-Mmm... Sam eres irresistible- gruño Jacob, Sam al oír su voz, lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas lejos de ella, Jacob choco con la pared quedando atónito ante lo sucedido, Sam lo miraba asustada y Jacob tenía la misma mirada que ella.

-Lo siento... Jack...- tartamudeaba Sam

-¿Como hiciste eso?- pregunto Jacob apartándose de la pared y lamiendo sus labios.

-No se... yo, necesito descansar- le dijo esta metiéndose en las sabanas.

-Claro, te veo mañana- dijo acercándose a ella para darle un beso en los labios, Sam aparto la cabeza asiendo que el beso diera en la mejilla, Jacob frunció el ceño ante lo que izo la rubia.

-Hablaremos después de esto- y con esto salió, dejando a la rubia sola.

-Creí que era Freddie al que estaba besando- pensó la rubia tocando sus labios -debo dejar las cosas claras, pero será mañana- y con esto cayó en un profundo sueño.

**. . .**

**Bien, y este es el capitulo, díganme que les pareció, y tengo otra noticia, adivinen que, estoy en vacaciones, si VACACIONES, ****¿****no es genial?, tres meses completos sin ir a la escuela, tal vez, tal vez, actualice mas rápido, y creo que lo notaron pero no soy muy buena describiendo besos, pero espero mejorar, y por favor dejen un review por favor :)**

**Besos & adios**

**-cpz (Belkis)**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡****Hey hola!, como dicen que les va, ****¿****y ya les dije?, ****¡****estoy en vacaciones! No escuela hasta que pase la recuperación, sip :/ me quede en unas materias :/ **

**Pero aun así soy feliz :) y además yo odio matemáticas :) en serio :/ lo odio...**

**Bueno agradezco los review que me dejaron, en verdad me encantan y espero dejen review en este capítulo (si no el siguiente, en verdad va a costar salir del horno) porque ellos son muy importante ;)**

**Bueno sin más interrupciones, a leer el capitulo, se ha dicho**

**Pd: sip, Eva, vacaciones por tres meses ;) y tu como que solo tres semanas? o.O**

**. . .**

**Capitulo 10**

**. . .**

El bosque, en ese lugar costada en el suelo húmedo de ese bosque lleno de pinos se encontraba una rubia, llamada Sam, que lentamente abría sus ojos, encontrando frente a ella, el cielo, estaba nublado, los rayo de sol no tacaban la tierra, Sam con extrañeza de encontrarse en ese lugar, pues lo que recuerda antes, era estar en su cuarto. Se sentó en el pasto de ese lugar, y miro a todos lados esperando ver algo, no vio nada más que pinos a la distancia, tierra y pasto, verde y seco, Sam cerro sus ojos con fuerza y los volvió abrir, volvió a mirar a todos lados, y vio a unos metros de ella, a alguien, era un chico, y este se encontraba agachado, Sam supuso que sostenía algo, pues frente a él se podía distinguir algo, Sam se asusto al ver lo que el sostenía, era el cuerpo muerto de un hombre, Sam lo supo por que el chico que el daba la espalda lo soltó, dejando caerlo, el chico del cual Sam desconocía nombre, separo del lugar en el que estaba, y lentamente (no tanto) se volteo, dejando ver su rostro, era Freddie, este tenía en la boca sangre, esa sangre roja que caía de sus labios, Sam abrió los ojos asustada, como... como Freddie pudo hacer eso, se preguntaba mentalmente Sam, Freddie la miro a los ojos y una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en sus labios, Sam frunció el ceño, que estaba pasando, esto era real o era un sueño, Sam lo observaba atenta, Freddie no se movía de su lugar, estaba ahí, parado, tenía el respirar tranquilo, hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sam tenia a Freddie a centímetros de su rostro, esto la asusto aun mas, Freddie la observaba, su rostro mostraba seriedad.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le pregunto Freddie, por su voz sonaba enojado, Sam no sabía por qué.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le contesto con otra pregunta, Freddie al oírla gruño, al parecer este Freddie, la asustaba, por alguna razón se miraba intimidante, y como no, por el físico de él, Sam sabía que era un vampiro, ¿pero cómo? se preguntaba.

-Desde, un principio, debiste ser mía...- Freddie se detuvo, Sam frunció el ceño, pues en verdad no sabía a qué se refería, Freddie la miraba, observando toda y cada parte de su delicado rostro, Freddie llevo unas de sus manos al rostro de Sam, al sentir el contacto Sam se asusto, ella sintió su mano fría tocar su mejilla, la mano que sostenía su mejilla, tenía sangre, Sam supo que era del cadáver que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos.

-¿De qué hablas?, no entiendo- jadeo Sam, pues tener tan cerca a Freddie la ponía así, Freddie sonrió al darse cuenta de esto.

-Te mueres por besarme- susurro Freddie en tono sensual cerca de sus labios, Sam cerro sus ojos al sentir el contacto, unos labios fríos que se movían con los de ella, Sam sintió el sabor a metal en sus labios, era el sabor de la sangre que Freddie avía robado de un hombre, que de seguro era alguien inocente, Freddie rompió el beso, pero no se alejo, sus labios rosaban y Freddie hablo;

-Hablo, de que desde un principio debiste haberme elegido a mí, y no a ese estúpido de Jacob Black...- Sam abrió los ojos ante lo dicho por el castaño, este la miro y prosiguió -por eso debes morir- dijo en un gruñido, este con una rapidez llevo su rostro al cuello blanco y suave de la rubia, Sam abrió los ojos asustada y sentándose de golpe, despertando de un sueño, estaba soñando, era un sueño, Sam tomo su cuello y respiraba agitada, decidió mejor darse una ducha y bajar a comer;

-Aghr, otra vez ese sueño, porque no me deja en paz- decía Sam tomando su cabeza con una mano y entrando al cuarto de baño, estando ahí se quito sus ropas quedando desnuda, par después entrar en la ducha y dejándose calmar por el agua tibia que recorría su cuerpo, tranquilizándola.

Al estar lista ya cambiada, bajo donde encontró a Gibby, ella y él en unos días se habían convertido en buenos amigos, al verse se saludaron como siempre...

-Hoy es el gran día no- le dijo Gibby sonriendo, Sam no entendió, pues su sueño no la dejaba pensar con claridad, ese sueño ya lo había tenido ase unos días antes.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-La fiesta en casa de Carly- le canturreo Gibby cocinado jamón.

-Oh, ¡si!, lo había olvidado por completo, ¿y en verdad iras?-

-Mjum, claro que iré, me encantan las fiestas, y más de disfraz- sonrió Gibby dándose la vuelta para ver el jamón, Sam frunció el ceño por lo dicho de su amigo.

-No es una fiesta de disfraces- le dijo Sam calmada, Gibby dejo de reír y dijo;

-Enan me dijo hace unos días que Carly le dijo que era de disfraces, ya había conseguido mi lindo disfraz- lloriqueo ante lo último, Sam rio, a veces el protector más grande podía ser un bruto -Me las pagara, pero primero are el desayuno- dijo y se puso a cocinar lo que el asía.

Ese día era sábado, día de la fiesta, Sam avía estado hasta ese día evitando a Jacob, pues no quería lastimarlo, siempre que el pedía hablar con ella, esta se excusaba, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo por mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano, ella tenía que decirle la verdad, y lo que tenía que decir, era que estaba enamorada de Freddie Benson, el técnico de Icarly, sip, se avía dado cuenta de que el castaño ñoño de Icarly, le gustaba, y debía decírselo, a ambos, pero no sabía cómo, a uno no quería romperle el corazón, y al otro, temía al ser rechazada por el castaño, ese era un gran temor.

Pero esa noche, ella hablaría, con ambos, no importa cuál sea la reacción de ambos, ella hablaría, y estaba decidida...

En el apartamento de los Shay, se encontraba Carly alistando todo de la fiesta, como , bebidas, comidas, pollo frito, para Sam obvio, Carly parecía nerviosa, y era que quería impresionar a cierto chico que conoció hace poco, sip, a Carly le había encantado Gibby, y solo una cosa tenía en mente, hacer a Gibby, su novio, y futuro esposo...

-¡Hola Carly!- dijo apareciendo de repente, el chico que Carly tenía en mente, Gibby asusto a Carly con esa aparición de repente, Carly lanzo un gritillo del susto -Wou, calma, no voy a comerte... al menos que quieras que lo haga- le coqueteo en modo juguetón a Carly, esta se sonrojo asta no poder mientras se arreglaba un mechón de cabello y lo colocaba tras la oreja.

-¡No!, claro que no, ¡ni que fueras un vampiro!- le dijo Carly sonriendo, Gibby que estaba a punto de beber un poco de agua, se detuvo ante la frase de la castaña, este la miro -Digo no, vampiros, esas cosas ni siquiera existen-

-¿Por qué dices que no existen?- le pregunto Gibby dejando su vaso de agua en la mesita de centro.

-Pues porque nunca eh visto uno- dijo Carly como lo más obvio, Gibby soltó una carcajada ante lo que dijo la castaña, esta lo miro sonrojada.

-Tienes razón, nunca los has visto, esas cosas no existen- decía Gibby divertido -Bueno, no vine para hablar de vampiros, yo vine para ver si podía ayudarte en algo.

-¡Claro!, ven te diré lo que falta colocar, Freddie vendrá en un rato para probar la música, además Spencer hiso... eso... para que diera luz de disco, la hiso hace tiempo, y Freddie la probara haber si funciona- termino de decir Carly.

-¿Sabes?, es cansado tan solo de escucharlo-

-Ohu- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

En otro lugar, justo frente a ese apartamento...

-Ok, Freddie, solo le dices esta noche a Sam- decía Freddie, para después aclararse la garganta y decir -_Sam, __¿__podemos hablar? es de vida o muerte_- decía el chico asiendo una vos seria -¡nou!, eso seguro la asustaría, haber y que tal, _Sam, se quema mi cuarto, ve a pagarlo, _no, eso es estúpido, haber, _Sam, en la salida de emergencia hay comida gratis_, y yo soy patético, eso fue tonto, guarh, ¿ cómo decirle a la chica que te gusta que la amas? es algo de asustar- decía el chico desanimado, pues quería en verdad que Sam estuviera con él, y no con Jacob, Jacob, tan solo verlo le daban nauseas.

-¡Sam es mía!, no de ese Jacob, de ese payulo sin color- decía Freddie enojado -Sam será mi novia- decía levantando la cabeza en alto -¿y qué tal si ella no me ama?- dijo entrando en pánico -debo ir sexi a esa fiesta, que Sam muera por mí, ¡lo tengo!, usare pantalones ajustados- decía el chico chasqueando sus dedos.

-Eso hare- decía con una sonrisa de idiota -Haber quien luce mas guapo en la fiesta, si ese tal Jacob o yo-

Decía Freddie con una sonrisa triunfadora, y así salió de su apartamento rumbo al de Carly, su amiga, que al parecer la encontró bien acompañada, pero más bien para Freddie, Gibby tan solo miraba a Carly como una amiga, nada más, pero Freddie no quería decírselo, pues sabía que eso la pondría triste, pero ya casi todos sabían del enamoramiento de Carly asía Gibby, y el único que parecía no darse cuenta, era el mismo Gibby.

Pero en otro lugar, muy lejos de ahí...

-Pero papi, ¿porque dices eso?, ¿qué es ese mal que dices que se avecina?- preguntaba una rubia a su padre, un rubio muy guapo de piel blanca que resaltaba su belleza, y tenía el color de ojos de un rojo intenso.

-Melanie, hija, tienes que viajar a Seattle, Sam ya a debe haberse convertido en uno de nosotros, adviérteles al grupo, que no confíen nadie, que alguien nos esta traicionando- dijo lo último en un susurro, Melania abrió los ojos por el asombro.

-Iré a Seattle, padre- le dijo Melanie, la hermana gemela de Sam, que ahora era ya una Hinmas, una bella vampiresa.

Y en otro lugar lejos de ahí...

-¡Así que una fiesta!, ¡perfecto!, así podemos mezclarnos en esa asquerosa pero deliciosa gente humana, este es el momento de empezar con nuestro plan, y debo agradecerle a Antonio por su, colaboración- decía con malicia, los vampiros tras ella sonrieron entendiendo su punto -será mejor que, nos alistemos, no queremos llegar tarde a la fiesta- decía mirando a los dos vampiros de confianza de ella, estos le sonrieron.

-Estaremos listos María, Freddie será nuestro esta noche, tus deseos serán cumplidos- le decía uno de ellos, de nombre Matt, y salió del lugar.

-TU también Alex, nos acompañaras- dijo María dándose la vuelta, el mencionado asintió y salió del lugar.

-Es hora, de pagar el precio- decía María sosteniendo un dije en su mano derecha.

En otro lugar lejos de ahí, justo en la casa Puckett...

Una rubia bajaba las escaleras ya lista para la fiesta de esa noche en casa de su amiga castaña...

-Te ves relajada- escucho decir tras ella, Sam paro en seco y miro al dueño de esa voz, era nada más y nada menos que su primo Enan.

-Lo estoy, ¿porque?-

-Lo has olvidado, Sam eso sigue en pie- le dijo Enan acercándose a ella.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Que sigue en pie?- le pregunto Sam a su primo.

-Tu transformación de eso hablo-

-Pero ya no es necesario, tú mismo me dijiste que María se rindió-

-Hay Sam, mira, guerra o no guerra, tú debes convertirte en una de nosotros, eres un Puckett, y debes ser un Hinmas-

-Yo no quiero serlo, yo quiero ser normal Enan, tener una vida como humano, procrear y envejecer junto a la persona que amo, eso es lo que quiero- termino de decir Sam, elevando un poco al vos, Enan frunció el ceño entendiendo su punto y le dijo;

-No es eso lo que te preocupa, si no que temes no estar en cualquier forma con esa persona que ya amas-

-... No entiendo de lo que hablas- Sam fingió no entenderle, pues avía dado en el punto.

-Lo sabes bien, no lo niegues, a ti no te importa si ser humano o vampiro, lo único que quieres es tener a esa persona contigo, pero entiende Sam, esto no es si quieres, si no que es tu deber, está en ti, en tu sangre ser un vampiro, y yo te entiendo, pero, es un deber, nuestro sacrificio-

-... Tienes razón, no importa mi forma, lo único que quiero es estar con él- le dijo Sam sin mirarlo.

-Freddie no puede ser uno de nosotros- le dijo Enan, Sam abrió los ojos a tope sin creerlo -eres así, bueno, voy alistarme para ir a la fiesta- dijo subiendo las escaleras.

Sam decidió mejor irse y no esperar a nadie, y así lo izo...

Ya en la fiesta la música sonaba, avían bastantes ya bailando, platicando, así como otros comiendo o bebiendo, lo que se podía ver era a una Carly mirando a todos lados, como buscando algo, pero no lo encontraba, hasta que vio a su amiga, y decidió acercarse a ella.

-Sam!, te ves bien amiga- la saludo, Sam también le dio un cumplido -As visto a Gibby- le dijo seria, Sam frunció el ceño y con su índice señalando para atrás de la castaña, donde justo se encontraba Gibby bailando con una pelirroja, Carly apretó los dientes y puños y dijo enojada, pero nadie oyó debido a la música ;

-Aléjate de mi hombre, pelirroja tenida- y avanzo asía ellos, apartando a Gibby de la pelirroja, más bien arrancándolo.

Un castaño demasiado guapo por su manera de vestir, entraba a la fiesta, con un propósito grande, declarársele a Sam, pero esta no se encontraba en la fiesta, así que decidió buscarla, pero tras él una mujer muy hermosa lo miraba con malicia, al verlo ir ella miro a un punto de la fiesta, justo donde se encontraba un "amigo" de ella, este la miro y ahora el castaño de nombre Freddie, estaba siendo seguido por un ferve de nombre Matt, y la mujer que Freddie tenía a su espalda era María.

Gibby se detuvo de bailar, pues sintió algo, más bien un olor, Carly le pregunto qué pasaba, pero este le dijo que tenía que ir a buscar a Enan, y así lo hiso, al encontrarlo en el baño vomitando le pregunto que le pasaba;

-Jam, ¿qué honda contigo?-

-Comí chocolate- le dijo, y volvió a vomita.

-Ja, sabes que no podemos comer eso, y será mejor que te pongas bien, porque sentí el olor de un ferve, rápido Enan, hay que avisarle a los otros- Enan se lavo la boca y se levanto.

-¿Como que un ferve?-

-Eso creo, yo lo olí, y no solo eso, ay más de uno- le dijo Gibby a Enan.

-Enan, Gibby, María esta aquí, James y yo la hemos sentido, y no está sola- Marcus llego con los chicos seguido por James.

-¿Qué hacemos Enan?- pregunto james.

-¡María!, pero que es lo que quiere, James, ¿porque no la viste en una visión?- pregunto Enan casi desesperado.

-No sé, y si la hubiera visto te lo hubiera dicho-

-Que demonios quie...- Enan se detuvo y su mente viajo asía un sueno que le James les había contado, ¡Freddie! -¡Freddie!, es lo que quiere, lo quiere a él, por eso fue el sueno de Sam-

-A Freddie, ¿para qué?- pregunto Gibby.

-¿Que acaso no es obvio?, María quiere convertirlo en un fervor, para matar a Sam- dijo lo ultimo serio -búsquenlos rápido, a Freddie y a Sam, y también busquen a Jacob y Antonio- les ordeno Enan, y estos obedecieron, ahí mismo en esa fiesta usaron su rapidez, los invitados solo sentían un aire pasar el cual ignoraban.

En la salida de emergencia, una rubia estaba observando las luces de la ciudad, pero esta también estaba siendo observada, pues casi encima de ella, justo sujetada a la pared se encontraba María, quien la observaba con odio y rencor, sus ojos estaban cubiertos de un rojo fuerte;

-Me encantaría matarte aquí mismo- susurro, pues no quería ser descubierta -Pero me es prohibido tocarte... aun- María volteo a ver rápido a la ventana, quien por esta entraba Jacob, María se fue rápido de ese lugar, dejándolos solos.

-Sam- llamo Jacob, Sam volteó, debía hacerlo ahora.

-¿Si?-

-Quiero hablar contigo-

-yo también, y quiero hablar primero- le dijo Sam decidida.

-Bien, dilo-

-Jack, sabes que eres un gran amigo, y te quiero como uno, pero nada más, no quiero que confundas las cosas entra ambos, yo...- Un bufido de Jacob la interrumpió.

-Sam, no te engañes tu misma, se que sientes algo por mí, solo que lo niegas- le reclamo este acercándose mas a ella.

-Tú, no te engañes, no ciento nada por ti solo amistad, entiéndelo-

-Nop, no, tú me amas, y lo sé, y no me iré de aquí, hasta que me lo digas- dijo señalando el lugar en el que estaba, pero sintió la presencia de alguien, mas sintió su mente ablando, era Freddie, el observaba todo, así que Jacob decidió hacer algo, besar a Sam, y lo izo.

-Clar...- lo sintió, los fríos labios de Jacob estampados a los de ella, Sam no pudo hacer nada mas, que corresponder, porque le gustaban sus besos. Al separarse, Jacob sonrió, pues logro una pequeña batalla, pues no la guerra, y era enojar a Freddie, y hacerle creer que Sam quería a Jacob y no a él.

-Siempre con uno de estos me dices que me amas- le susurro Jacob, Sam lo miro a los ojos, y asintió;

-Tienes razón, te amo- esto fue suficiente para que Freddie saliera corriendo de ese lugar, Jacob al oír sus palabras también sonrió, pero ese brillo desapareció ante lo que después dijo -Pero amo mas a Freddie, lo amo en verdad a él, a Freddie-

-No, el no...-

-Si, amo a Freddie...-

En el pasillo del edificio, un castaño con el corazón roto corría, directo al ascensor, se metió en este, pero dentro de el habían tres personas, Freddie los miro con rapidez, pues no quería que nadie viera sus ojos cristalinos, las "personas" tras él, se vieron entre sí, el ascensor llego a bajo donde Lewber empezó a gritarle a Freddie por su piso, al salir Freddie se encontró con Antonio.

-Antonio, ¿qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Freddie, engruesando la vos.

Antonio lo miro y bajo la cabeza, y pronuncio un débil -lo siento- Freddie frunció el ceño, para después ver todo negro...

Freddie se encontraba en el suelo, y cuatro personas se encontraban ahí, pero solo uno de ellos, estaba hincado a su lado.

-Ya Antonio, tu recibirás lo que mereces- dijo María, Antonio no la vio, pues su cabeza estaba baja, viendo a Freddie desmayado, María movió su muñeca mirando a Matt, este asintió, y sigilosamente a Antonio se acerco, Antonio aun así lo sintió y volteo a verlo, pero lo único que vio fue a Matt atacándolo, Antonio grito para que lo oyeran, Lewber lo escucho, pero mejor corrió por su vida, ese grito llego a los oídos del grupo, quienes lo reconocieron rápido, y todos bajaron se dieron a correr así en piso bajo de Bushwell, donde solo encontraron pedazos de alguien siendo desgarrado, un poco de sangre, y nada mas...

-¿Antonio?, es Antonio- dijo Enan, con dolor en su vos -Pagaras esto María- dijo viendo asía la oscuridad de las calles...

**Wow, ahora si hubo un asesinato Hinma, y espero les allá gustado, y dejen su comentario, ya saben, de ustedes depende que siga rápido la historia.**

**Besos & adios**

**-cpz (Belkis)**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡****Hola! ****¿****Como dicen que les va? a mi bien, y el capitulo esta tarde pues como les dije, reprobé unas materias, y pues mi padre se enojo, y nada de internet y computadora, asta que pasaran las pruebas****...**

**Bien, no vine hablar de eso, vine para darles el onceavo capitulo de "Los primos de Sam", y les agradezco mucho, mucho, mucho, pero mucho, a los valientes que se atreven a dejar review, y a también agradezco a los que solo la leen, y no me han dejado review...**

**Y sin más, aquí esta lo más esperado en años, el nuevo capítulo de "Los primos de Sam" (aplausos por todos lados).**

**Bueno, a leer...**

**. . .**

**Capitulo 11**

**. . .**

Era en una habitación oscura, solo era iluminada por una luz, que solo iluminaba una pequeña parte de la habitación, esa parte estaba iluminando unas cadenas, y a un chico que era detenido por las cadenas en sus muñecas, en sus muñecas tenía unas pulseras de metal grueso, que estaban conectadas a las cadenas que se perdían en la oscuridad del techo, el chico estaba inconsciente, su cabeza estaba gacha, empezaba apenas a recuperar el sentido, al estar consciente, se asusto a manera grande, empezó a forcejar con las cadenas, intentando inútilmente liberarse, gritaba para que alguien fuera ayudarlo, pero nadie apareció.

-¡Auxilio!, alguien- gritaba esperanzado de que alguien lo fuese a ver -¡quien sea! ayuda, ¡por favor déjenme ir!- decía asta que escucho una vos femenina, y así detuvo sus gritos.

-Freddie, claro que te dejaremos ir, pero, no aun- hablo la vos femenina la cual es desconocía, Freddie intentaba tener visión nocturna para ver quién era el rostro de la vos que hablaba, pero no pudo ver nada, solo oscuridad.

-¿Quién eres?, yo... yo no tengo dinero... no soy necesario para ¡nada!- chillo el chico, pues la situación le parecía terrorífica, y no solo eso, sino que la situación le recordaba escenas de películas de terror que Sam lo así ver, esta escena, se parecía mucho a unas que avía visto, que al chico lo tienen sujetado a cadenas, y ahí empiezan a torturarlo hasta morir.

-Soy, una persona que solo quiere tu bien, y ya sabrás a que me refiero-

-Que... ¿qué cosa? ¿Para qué? ¿Mi bien?, ¡mi bien seria que no estuviera yo así!-

-¡Calma Freddie! no te pasara nada que no agradezcas luego, confía en mi- dijo la vos tras él, y sintió una mano fría posarse en una de sus muñecas, Freddie volteo a verla, y se encontró con una mujer como de unos veinte tantos, de piel clara como la nieve, ojos negros como la oscuridad misma, tenía el cabello suelto, rizado de un color rojo intenso, Freddie la observo y le dijo en casi suplica.

-No me necesitas, yo ¡no sirvo de nada!-

-Para nosotros si sirves, y dime, Freddie, ¿por qué llorabas en el ascensor de el hotel donde vives? parecías muy lastimado- dijo María soltando su muñeca y poniéndose frente a él.

Freddie bajo la mirada al recordar lo sucedido en la salida de emergencia, Sam no lo amaba, y él se había ilusionado, el dolor que sintió cuando de los rosados labios de la rubia salió ese Te amo, pero dirigido para Jacob, no para él, sus ojos se empezaban a cristalizarse, pero solo eso, el no las dejo salir.

-Veo que eres fuerte además de ver a la chica que amas con otro, eso es muy lastimero- Freddie la miro y frunció el ceño, ¿como esa mujer que tenia frente sabia eso?

-¿Como lo sabes?- le pregunto Freddie enojado.

-Tus ojos lo dicen todo querido Freddie, pero, ¿no crees que deberías tomar venganza respecto a eso?-

-... No, no sería capaz, ¿además como lo aria?-

-Eso no es problema- dijo María, y de la oscuridad salió un hombre con una capa negra, Freddie cada vez estaba más asustado, pero lo que mas asusto a Freddie fue ver los ojos del hombre que ahora estaba frente a él, sus ojos eran de un rojo, casi como el color de la sangre, y Freddie presintió algo, que pasaría algo malo.

-Matt, sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer- le dijo María dándose la vuelta, y perdiéndose en la oscuridad, dejando a Matt y Freddie solos.

**. . . **

En otro lugar lejos de ahí se encontraban los chicos (menos Jacob) del grupo con Gibby en la calle frente al edificio Bushwell.

-María pagara esto, pero porque nadie estaba con Antonio antes- grito Enan a los otros chicos, Enan estaba mas enojado con el mismo que con los chicos, y Gibby se interpuso para que el no atacara a los chicos solo por un descuido.

-Enan, ¡cálmate!, nadie sabía que esto pasaría, si no te das cuenta también nos afecta, además no sabemos donde están Sam y Freddie, y creo que deberíamos desaparecer esto de aquí, y buscarlos- le dijo este poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Enan, este lo miro y escucho sus palabras también le preocupaba el estar de Sam, así que les dijo a Marcus y James que desaparecieran todo rastro de lo que quedaba de Antonio, y lo quemaran, y solo se quedaran con lo necesario, los demás que eran Enan, Gibby, Caleb (oh como le dicen, Cal) y Max, esos se dividieron para buscarlos, y Max encontró a Jacob, este se encontraba con una cara de pocos amigos, Max se acerco a él, y le conto lo sucedido, de que María estaba en la fiesta, le conto todo, y se sintió una basura por no haber estado vigilando, junto con Max salió asía la salida de emergencias por Sam, pero no la encontró, y eso los alarmo, la buscaron por todos lados, hasta que Enan entro al cuarto de Carly, y ahí la encontró dormida.

-Sam, ¡Sam despierta!- le decía al oído para despertarla.

-Mmm...- gimió despertándose -¿Qué pasa? ¿Termino la fiesta?-

-Sam, paso algo grave- le dijo este en tono serio.

Sam se sentó en la cama y lo miro con ojos preocupados. -¿Que paso?-

-¡María estaba en la fiesta!- Sam abrió los ojos ante el asombro -y ¡mato a Antonio!-

-¿Qué?, pero... ¿los demás están bien?- dijo levantándose de la cama.

- Si, todos estamos bien... pero...- se detuvo como preguntándose si seguir o no.

-... ¿pero?...-

-... pero no encontramos a... Freddie- Sam al oírlo en su rostro no avía expresión ninguna.

-... ¿QUE?-

**. . . **

-Eaah... ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué quieren hacerme?- pregunto Freddie asustado.

-Son órdenes de María, convertirte en Ferver- Freddie frunció el ceño, de que estaba el ablando.

-... ¿De qué hablas?-

-Serás como yo, ¡serás un vampiro!-

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no existe!-

-Y lo sigues dudando, ¿que acaso no ves lo que tienes frente a ti?- le dijo este acercándose a él, Freddie se tenso, pues sus palabras eran ciertas y Freddie tenía miedo -No te preguntaste nunca, porque los primos de Sam eran tan blancos de piel, labios rojos como la deliciosa sangre, cabello de un color inhumano-

-... Si- dijo en un susurro -Yo... ¿ellos son vampiros?-

-Unos asquerosos vampiros, que nos han quitado todo lo bueno-

-...- Freddie silencio era todo lo que en el avía, pues lo que vivía era irreal

-¡Sí!, y ahora tu tendrás el honor de ser un ferver, los reyes de este mundo- dijo acercándose rápido, y mordiendo su cuello, Freddie grito al sentir el dolor de los colmillos en su piel, el dolor era insoportable, sus manos se cerraban en puños, y de su boca salían gritos debido al ardor que corría su cuerpo, de su boca salió sangre, eso le causaba ganas de vomitar, Matt observaba y sonreía con malicia ante a escena que presenciaba...

**. . . **

En la sala de los Shay, solo estaban el grupo, la castaña, Gibby, Sam, Cal y Max, ya los invitados se habían ido, todos estaban con un rostro muy preocupado, excepto Carly que más bien tenía una cara de "que pasa".

-¡Bueno ya!, ¿me quieren decir que es lo que pasa?- exigió Carly.

-¡Yo creo que deberían ya decirle la verdad!- les dijo Sam a los chicos.

-¿Qué?, ¿estás loca?- le dijo Enan.

-¡No!, pero creo que Carly debería saberlo-

-¿Saber yo qué?- pregunto Carly mirándolos a todos.

-Concuerdo con Sam, creo que Carly debería saberlo, y hacerla jurar que no diga la verdad a nadie- dijo Gibby poniéndose al lado de Sam

-... Esto es arriesgado- les dijo Enan -pero saben, mejor hagamos una votación... que levante la mano quien no está de acuerdo con decirle- dijo Enan, el levanto la mano y se volteo para ver a los demás, pero estos tenían las manos gachas y no lo miraban.

-... ah, ¿qué?, ¿están de acuerdo con ellos?... ¡está bien!, díganle, tu díselo Gibby-

-¡De acuerdo! se lo diré... Carly, nosotros... nosotros somos...

**. . . **

**¿****Y? ****¿****Corto? ****¿****Les gusto? espero que sí, y si les gusto o no, por favor dejen un review, y en verdad, agradezco a LA que me DEJO un review, gracias a ella continúe la historia, a si que por favor déjenme un review ;)**

**-cpz (Belkis)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Eh, hola, y Feliz año nuevo ;) pa'l que este leyendo esto, le doy un tremendo aplauso, de agradecimiento, por tomarse el honor de leer esta historia de vampiros, y también muchas más gracias al que a dejo aunque sea, un review en toda la historia... bueno sin más a leer el nuevo cap.**

**Nota: ICarly no es mío (si lo fuera ICarly siguiera al aire, y con mucho Seddie) ni sus personajes, solo esta historia que espero siguán leyendo, y que deje, alguien algún review... ;)**

**. . . **

**Capitulo 12**

**. . .  
**

El corría y corría, como si eso era lo único que podía hacer, en su mente solo aparecían las palabras que María le avía dado, "mata a Samantha Puckett, porque esa chica es mala, y te traiciono" esas palabras, las ultimas lo asían arder en rabia, el lo recuerda, no lo quiso, prefirió a otro, y no ah él, por qué? no lo sabía, pero algo si estaba seguro, y era que el mataría con sus propias manos a Sam, la rubia enemiga, perteneciente del clan Hinmas.

**. . . **

-AAHHHH- era lo que una castaña gritaba en su habitación, después de haber escuchado las palabras que Gibby le dijo "somos vampiros" pero que creía el que ella era, ¿una estúpida? ¿Vampiros? ¡Por Dios! ¡Jamás lo creería! o al menos eso pensaba al oírlo de Gibby, pero jamás peso que el aria que ella lo creyera, y de qué forma más espantosa lo izo...

**...Flashback...**

-jajajaja- reía Carly al escuchar lo que Gibby le dijo, todos la miraron raro y su sonrisa paro.

-Es broma, ¿cierto? ósea ¡por Dios! esas cosas no existen, ¡es mentira!-

-Carly, no miento- le dijo Gibby mirándola serio, Carly frunció el ceño por la seriedad del chico.

-Gibby tiene razón, Carly, no somos humanos reales- le dijo Enan con suavidad.

-Pero eso es imp...- Carly fue detenida a media frase por Gibby, quien la tomo de los hombro, y muy serio le dijo;

-Somos... inmortales...- seguido de esto, Gibby torno sus ojos de un color anormal, sus ojos se volvieron rojos ante Carly, Gibby para convencerla aun mas, separo sus labios, revelando unos blancos y fuertes colmillos, Carly esto la aterrorizo, estaban en su casa unos vampiros, "Vampiros" "Que comen sangre" pensaba Carly, este ultimo pensamiento la asusto, como pudo se soltó de los brazos de Gibby y salió corriendo asía su habitación, gritando cosas locas.

Todos asustados ante lo presenciado, menos Enan y Jacob, este ultimo reía como si lo mas cómico del mundo hubiera pasado, Enan vio a Gibby diciéndole con los ojos "sabia que pasaría" Gibby se encogió de hombros y miro a Sam, quien ante la mirada del castaño, se encogió de hombros como preguntando que quería.

-Ve, y habla con ella, e intenta explicarle- Sam asintió y subió las escaleras.

**. . .Fin**** Flashback****. . . **

Y eso era lo que avía pasado ase unos minutos en la sala de los Shay.

-¡Carly! ¡Abre la maldita puerta ya!- le ordenaba Sam a su amiga.

-¡No! ¡Me comerán!- gritaba la castaña tapada completamente con una sabana.

-Assh- protesto Sam, y ella con sus trucos logro abrir la puerta, y entrar.

-Carly, estas siendo paranoica, ven y te explico, casi todo lo que entiendo-

**. . . **

El corría, no paraba de hacerlo, hojas y ramas se escuchaban crujir bajo sus pies, que corrían veloces, su respiración era rápida, debido a lo que corría, pero no solo eso, en su mirar avía enojo, ira, celos, venganza...

Se detuvo por fin, de su gran correr, frente a él se encontraba, agua, avía en abundancia, y el sabia, que al otro lado de esa agua, se encontraba, su primera víctima, la chica que lo avía lastimado, (según el) sus ojos estaban hirviendo de rojos, estaba enojado, y ese enojo no dejaba que el escuchara, lo que su corazón pedía a gritos que lo escuchase, que intentara escucharlo, y que pudiera recordar, todo lo sucedido antes de ser convertido, en un... Ferves...

Se alisto para, camino pasos y adentro todo su cuerpo al helado liquido de agua frente a él, el no sintió lo helado, solamente nadaba... al llegar al otro lado, su cuerpo se tenso, observo todo a su alrededor, se podía ver las gotas de agua caer de su cabello, su ropa mojada, se podía ver que estaba enojado, sus ojos y su respirar lo decían, las gotas de su cuerpo se deslizaban sin problemas, como silenciosas lagrimas, que decían en ellas, que algo muy malo pasaría, y él se dio a correr... con su única guía... el dulce olor de Sam... Lo guiaba a ella...

**. . . **

-A ver si entiendo, a si que tus primos, ¿son vampiros?, pero no dallan a los humanos, como lo hacen los... ¿Ferves?- decía Carly con el ceño fruncido con cada palabra que decía, Sam suspiro de cansancio, tendría que repetirlo por cuarta vez, y Carly parecía no entender.

-Carly, a ver, otra vez, mira y entiende! en el mundo de los vampiros, existen dos clanes enemigos de vampiros, están los Ferves y los Hinmas, los Ferves, matan sin piedad, y los Hinmas son bondadosos y no son asesinos, mi familia de parte de padre, todos son vampiros, del clan Hinmas, los Hinmas son bastante parecidos a los humanos, pueden comer y beber como nosotros, pero no pueden comer chucherías, y en cambio los Ferves, ellos no poseen ese don de ser mas humanos, y por eso su enemistad así los Hinmas, mis primos son Hinmas, eh intentan protegernos de los Ferves, y más de María- termino de relatar Sam, Carly tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa (a pesar de ser la cuarta vez) por lo contado de Sam, Sam la miro con cara de "en serio?" ósea Carly no lo entendí aun.

-Esta será una larga noche para mí- susurro para sí misma la rubia, tenía mucho que contar.

Mientras en la sala de los Shay, unos chicos comían y bebían agua minerada...

-Jum, esta será una larga noche- dijo Enan para sí mismo al escuchar un grito de Sam, que venía de la habitación de Carly, a lo igual que todos miraron las escaleras para ver si la rubia bajaba, pero nada, aun seguía ahí arriba con Carly...

Todos se removieron en sus asientos mientras protestaban de cansancio, sip, ellos estaban cansados, así que como pudieron durmieron en la sala, menos Enan, que encontró la habitación de Spencer y durmió ahí, James durmió en el sofá junto a Marcus, Jacob dormía en otro sofá solo para uno, algo que lo tranquilizo mucho, Cal se durmió en la mesita de noche, Max en la mesa de la cocina, cuando un vampiro tenia sueño, no importaba donde dormía, el clan Hinmas necesita aunque sea una hora de sueño para recobrar fuerzas... Gibby no tenia sueno, no aun, el andaba por toda la casa, viendo todo a su paso, hasta que en uno de los estantes, vio un álbum de fotos, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo tomo y se puso a ojearlos, dentro del avían fotos de la familia, eran de épocas de navidad, cumpleaños, visitas a la playa, se detuvo a ver una donde se encontraba una castaña como de unos 5 años, por el parecido, Gibby dedujo que era Carly, sonrió al ver lo inocente que era, paso la hoja si encontró con varias más, hasta que llego a una, donde solo ella estaba, pero al parecer la foto no tenia tanto tiempo, "se ve hermosa" pensó Gibby viendo la imagen, en ella salía Carly con un vestido negro que se ceñía a su cuerpo, su cabello estaba suelto, no llevaba tanto maquillaje, algo que le llamo mas la atención, fue que no sonreía, ni sus ojos mostraban felicidad, algo pasaba en esa foto, que la tenia intranquila, Gibby no sabía que era, y decidió mejor tomar un descanso.

El se detuvo, el dueño de esos ojos rojos, ese cabello castaño, ese respirar agitada y un poco cansada, el se detuvo, y frente a él se encontraba una casa, al ver las personas que estaban entrando al lugar, decidió esconderse, y que mejor que un árbol...

Ahí se escondió, para lograr que no lo viesen, el muy silencioso observaba lo que sus ojos presenciaban, y la vio, una rubia de ojos azules baja del vehículo, tras ella vio un castaño, al verlo su enojo aumento, y así, aun mas decidido, su crimen, seria hecho, no lo dudaba, iba... hacerlo...

**. . . **

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, corto lo sé, pero es todo lo que tengo, espero y dejen su comentario.**

**¡****Feliz año nuevo! amigos lectores de Fanfiction ;)**

**besos**** & adios ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡****Hola, hola, hola!, ****¿****como dicen que les va?, espero me hallan extrañado, aunque sea a esta novela.**

**Les agradezco a las pocas personas que comentaron.**

**Bien como sabrán ICarly no es mío ni sus personajes, mía solo es esta historia, ****¡****que la imagine yo!**

**¡****NOTA IMPORTANTE! Antes de leer les aviso que abra algo, intenso entre Jacob y Sam, pero que no se preocupen, no llegara taaaaan lejos :D**

**. . .**

**Capitulo 13**

**. . . **

-Papi, no sé si yo sola podre decirle esto a Sam, tienes que ayudarme, ¡eres nuestro padre! ella es obvio que quiere explicaciones, y ¡saber aun más claro de por qué se llevaron a Freddie!- le decía una rubia en un aeropuerto a un hombre mayor que la miraba sin expresión alguna.

-Melanie, sabes que tu puedes hacerlo sola, ¡eres mi hija!-

-Sam le gustaría verte, y sé que estas muriendo por verla, como tú dices a ella no la has visto desde que tenía 3 años- le dijo señalándolo con un dedo, el padre de la rubia suspiro, lo había pillado con la verdad, extrañaba mucho a su hija.

-Me gustaría ir, pero no tengo un boleto de avión comprado aun- le dijo su padre un poco triste.

-No te preocupes, yo ya había comprado los boletos de ambos, y ropa, tendrás que comprar allá- su padre sonrió, tenía una hija vampiresa muy lista, solo esperaba que Sam no se molestara al verlo, tuvo que irse de su lado ya que Pamela no lo quería ver cerca de Sam, y no sabría como reaccionaria la rubia mayor al verlo, esperaba que aunque sea, lo allá extrañado un poco, y sip, Pamela sabia todo sobre los vampiros, eh incluso lo sabía cuando decidieron casarse, y no, Pamela nunca quiso ser una vampiresa, pero si acepto a estar con él, pero de un día otro lo aborrecía, ya no quería tenerlo a como era antes, le gritaba de por qué no era un humano normal, y si tal vez era cierto que debía controlar su fuerza cuando estaban juntos, y lo controlaba muy bien! pero cuando Pamela lo pedía, él se lo cumplía! desearía bastante que volvieran, extrañaba mucho a esa rubia candente, como el solía decirle.

**. . . **

-¡Tengo noticias!- anuncio Enan colgando el teléfono del cual minuto antes hablaba, todos lo miraron atentos y este prosiguió -Sam, vendrá Melanie-

-Agg, ¿y eso es buena noticia?- se quejo la rubia echándose en el sillón de su casa, Enan rodo los ojos y se acerco a su prima.

-Ella tiene cosas que decir que tal vez te gustaría escuchar- le dijo Enan sentándose junto a ella, los demás presentes observaban la escena, menos Gibby, este ojeaba una prensa de ese mismo día a ver si encontraba algo de ver.

Sam lo miro entre cerrando los ojos.

-A que te refieres Enan?- le pregunto Sam sentándose de lado para verlo mejor, Enan sonrió, había logrado crear misterio dentro de su prima, se encogió de hombros y dijo.

-Tendrás que esperarlos-

-... ¿Esperarlos? ¿A quiénes?-

-Tu sabrás rubia...- Sam iba a protestar, quería saber quien vendría con su gemela, pero la vos informática y preocupada de Gibby la interrumpió.

-¡Miren esto chicos!, al parecer esos asquerosos Ferves están asiendo de las suyas en Seattle- dijo ahora un poco enojado.

-¿Qué hay?- pregunto ahora Jacob, también en el mismo tono, solo que no tanto.

-Pues al parecer, encontraron a un hombre sin una gota de sangre en un basurero cerca de aquí, al parecer un carnicero- termino de decir Gibby, para después golpear la mesa enojado con su puno -Se supone que estamos aquí para evitar esto, ¡pero NO lo hacemos!- dijo levantándose de su asiento y saliendo de la casa, con un rumbo fijo en su mente, Bushwell.

**. . . **

Freddie descansaba en lo alto de un pino, desde ahí podía ver muchas cosas, observaba con atención todo, desde ahí apenas se podía ver un bosque, por donde él había salido, asía frio, pero Freddie era ahora un Ferver, eso no le molestaba, quería saber quién era antes, pero algo se lo bloqueaba, y solo una cosa en su mente estaba, quería ya acabar con la vida de Sam Puckett!

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, ella no había dejado de estar en su mente, era muy hermosa, eso lo aceptaba, sería una pena que tuviera que exterminarla, no paraba de recordar su rostro, se veía delicada, frágil, pequeña, para entonces los ojos de Freddie volvieron a tornarse se un dorado intenso, primera vez que se le ponían así, decidió mejor dejar de pensar así, y de un salto se bajo de aquel gran árbol en el que antes estaba, al tirarse no se percato de la pareja de enamorados que ahí se encontraban, ellos se asustaron al ver que algo había caído, pero se calmaron al ver a un castaño frente a ellos mirándolos, pero su espanto volvió casi inmediato, "como pudo a ver saltado tan alto sin salir lastimado", Freddie se acerco a ellos intimidándolos, cosa que logro, pero Freddie sabía muy bien que no los podía dejar ir así, como así, pero tampoco quiera matarlos, ya que no quería dar más sospechas de el ahí, ya con lo que izo anoche avía sido suficiente, se agacho a la altura de ambos, ya que estos estaban sentados en el suelo.

-Si quieren vivir, mas les vale no decir lo que vieron aquí, o los buscare por todos lados hasta no descansar- gruño dándoles así más miedo, estos asintieron con temor, y en segundos solo sintieron viento y vieron una sombra alejarse de ellos, estos dos se miraron asustados "¿qué había pasado?" se preguntaban, como pudieron se levantaron de ahí asía un coche que era de ellos claramente.

**. . . **

Al día siguiente, día que Melanie llegaría, Enan y Jacob preparaban una deliciosa comida sana del cual ellos podían disfrutar, Sam bajaba las escaleras con alegría, y no una porque vendría Melanie, si no porque Jacob estaba justo cocinado tocino para ella, aun no podía olvidar las palabras de la rubia aquella noche, pero cayó en cuenta!, Sam también había dicho que lo amaba, porque estaba triste entonces? el tenia oportunidad, una suave vos lo saco de sus pensamientos, era Sam, esta le sonrió y él se la devolvió, pero lo que izo a continuación no se lo esperaba, la beso, sip, había vuelto a besarla, Enan que miraba eso se sorprendió un poco, pero decidió mejor dejarlos solo, pero no salió sin antes bajarle un poco al fuego en el que cocinaban, en la casa solo se encontraban ellos tres, Gibby estaba con Carly, que al parecer gracias a la rubia y un poco de Gibby, logro calmarse, y ahora platicaban bien juntos, los demás cubrían terreno, vigilando que no anduviera un Ferver por ahí, pero como se les avía dicho, deberían estar en casa para la cena a las 7:00 de la noche.

Sam se sorprendió por ese beso, no estaba bien, ella amaba a Freddie, y el estaba desaparecido, como podía ella estar gozando de un musculoso Jacob, Sam quería detenerlo, pero no podía, ese chico la atraía mucho, podía sentir como sus lenguas se rosaban, le gustaba ese contacto, también podía sentir las manos de Jacob es su espalda, este ya había metido sus manos debajo de la blusa de Sam, y al parecer no pensaba detenerse, pero Sam debía hacer algo, y rompió ese beso que la dejo jadeante y queriendo aun mas.

-Esto no está bien- le dijo aun con sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico.

- Sí, ¡claro que sí!- jadeo Jacob volviéndola a besar y pagándola a una pared, Sam gimió, no podía hacer eso, el recuerdo del hombre que había sido su primer amor estaba ahí, se separo de él, y ahí se dio cuenta, pero cuando ella había entrelazado sus piernas en la cintura del castaño frente a ella, Jacob gruño ante la separación de los labios.

-Eh dicho que no podemos hacer esto Jacob- dijo seria y separándose un poco de él, pero Jacob no lo dejaría así, la tomo fuerte de las caderas pegándola a él y a la pared, Sam gimió ante la salvajes de Jacob, debía aceptarlo, ese apto en vez de molestarla, la había excitado, Jacob a beso y Sam le correspondió, las manos de Jacob invadían todo a su paso, Sam gimió al sentir la mano de Jacob jugando con su pecho, le encanto, después escucho el sierre de su zíper ser abierto, lo dejo pasar, se besaban como si no hubiera mañana, la mano invasora de Jacob bajaba con una lentitud grande asía una zona prohibida, Sam quería sentirlo, su mente quería eso, pero su corazón le gritaba que se detuviera, que Freddie debía ser quien estuviera asiendo eso.

Jacob quería hacerla ahí mismo suya, y al parecer lo estaba logrando, su mano entro al bikini sintiendo unos bellos de calor, que lo excitaron mas, su mano bajo aun mas hasta llegar a donde quería, empezó a tocarla ahí, Sam gimió, eso la volvía loca y no la dejaba pensar con claridad, Jacob la sintió, estaba mojada, sonrió ante lo que estaba logrando, la beso con mas necesidad mientras deslizaba su dedo medio dentro de Sam, la sintió tensa, pero siguió con lo suyo, en cambio Sam al sentir ese dedo invasor, se asusto a sobre manera, como pudo agarro la mano de Jacob y lo empujo todo lo fuerte que pudo, "¿pero que estaba asiendo?" "¡Estaba a punto de hacerlo con Jacob!" este la miro avergonzado, Sam se subió el sierre del pantalón, estaba muy avergonzada, salió muy rápido de la cocina asía su cuarto, al llegar ahí sus ojos estaban vidriosos, ¿cómo pudo dejarse llevar? su amado estaba perdido y ella a gusto a punto de tener sexo con su amigo Jacob.

-Perdóname Freddie- sollozo, se odiaba por haberse dejado llevar así, se sentía muy avergonzada, ¿cómo lo miraría después?

**. . . **

-¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!- eso era lo que se decía Jacob una y otra vez, gracias a su comportamiento, Enan entro en la cocina, sin tener idea de por qué el castaño compañero se maldecía, aunque deducía que a su beso atrevido que le dio a Sam, puede que por eso este enojado, tal vez algo no salió bien, miro el tocino que antes estaba de un rosado delicioso a un negro no deseable.

-Sigamos con la comida Jacob- le ordeno, este mencionado miro las escaleras, debía disculparse, luego a Enan y asintió, y siguieron en lo suyo.

**. . . **

Toda la familia y amigos vampiros se encontraban en la sala, Sam evitaba a toda costa mirar a Jacob, y este también le pasaba lo mismo. Se oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta, Enan decidió abrir y se encontró con una sonriente Melanie frente a él, estos al verse se abrasaron, Melanie vio a su hermana, le sonrió a gran manera y corrió a ella a abrasarla, esta aunque aparentara que no la había extrañado, la había extrañado, y también la abraso.

-¡Sam! ¡Te extrañe mucho!- Dijo Melanie a su gemela, Sam iba a contestar algo parecido pero una vos masculina la interrumpió, todos miraron al dueño de dicha vos, lo reconocían todos, hasta Jacob, menos Sam, ella no sabía de quien se trataba, lo miro frunció el ceño.

-¿Y... usted es...?-

-Sam, soy yo tu padre...-

**. . . **

**¿****Y? Tal vez le moleste un poco por lo que Sam izo, pero era necesario, esto traerá drama en un futuro, ya verán, pero en cambio por favor espero que me dejen un comentario, ****¡****Por fis!**

**AAHHH, otra cosa, estoy tan alegre, que no se imaginan, Pues les diré, El 20 de Febrero, la mismísima Jennette McCurdy me siguió en twitter! No saben cómo me alegra, y todo fue que se lo pedí solo una vez en la noche de ese día, y a los segundos (sin mentir) ella ya me seguía en twitter, y a ustedes les interesa pueden seguirme también, y yo podría seguirlos, solo me lo dejan claro de quienes son, para seguirlos, ahí pondré cosas sobre mis historias, es Belkis_coldprin :) espero me sigan, y dejen un comentario.**

**Adios & besos**

**-Cpz (Belkis)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola, la ultima vez, no recibí pero ni un review T_T pero aun así, aquí está el capítulo 14 de los primos de Sam :)**

**Y espero les guste...**

**Nota: ICarly no es mío ni sus personajes, solo esta historia...**

**. . . **

**Capitulo 14**

**. . . **

Todos estaban sentados, algunos se miraban entre sí, los otros solo observaban a la rubia llamada Sam no apartar los ojos ni un momento del cuerpo caminante de su padre, hombre muy guapo y joven según Sam, y cualquier mujer que lo viera.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Se atrevió a preguntar Sam, su padre la vio, listo para contestar ya que vio curiosidad en sus ojos.

-A decirte el por qué María tuvo que convertir a tu amigo Freddie en un Ferver para poder asesinarte-

Sam se cruzo de brazos -¡Habla!- le dijo, fue mas una orden.

-Sam, nuestro padre te dirá todo lo necesario, tal vez algo pueda ayudarnos, ¡ten paciencia!- Le reclamo Melanie a su gemela, Sam solo rodo los ojos, y más tranquila dijo.

-Di algo- El hermoso hombre rubio se acerco a su hija., y se sentó junto a ella, Sam se retiro de él un poco, acto que lastimo a su padre.

-María no puede hacerte daño, ni ella ni sus seguidores, ya que cuando me enteré de que tu madre esperaba un hijo mío, decidí tomar medidas, ya que los Ferves no querían que yo engendrara, y querían asesinarte, a ti y a Melanie, pero más en ti, María tiene un cierto poder de saber antes el poder que cada vampiro tendrá, y al parecer el tuyo le asusta -Sam escuchaba atenta a las palabras de su padre, ella y los demás presentes -Así que sospeche ella intentaría algo, así que decidí hacer un conjuro "Solema'n" algo te protegería de ella y sus seguidores, el hechizo va en que nadie con odio en su corazón y poder de gobernar te aria daño, así que fue por eso que María a escogido a Freddie... para que el te asesine...- Termino su relato el padre de Sam

-... Espera- dijo Sam frunciendo el ceño -si nadie con odio puede asesinarme, ¿cómo es que Freddie si puede asesinarme?-

-A los primeros días de ser convertido, estas en un transe que te confunde, al parecer María le dijo cosas negativas, cosas que están en su mente mas no en su corazón-

-¿Quieres decir, que, no es el por ahora?-

-Exacto-

-¿Que aremos para que Freddie pueda salir de ese transe?- Pregunto Enan al rubio mas mayor de edad, mas no de cuerpo.

-Atraparlo, carnada, y encerrarlo- Les dijo viendo los a todos y por último a Sam.

-¿¡Qué!? pero es un Ferver, ah de apestar como ellos?- se quejo Jacob.

-Jacob, los Ferver tienen su olor a como tienen sus sentimientos, Freddie es diferente- Le dijo el rubio calmado a Jacob.

-¿En qué?, ¿en asesinar?- Le dijo enojado

-No, en sentimientos, el siente amor- Miro a Sam a los ojos -Un amor muy grande- Sam se sonrojo, ¿De qué amor hablaría su padre?

Jacob no supo que decir.

-Pero a que t...- James iba a decir algo pero se detuvo a media frase por una visión "bosque, la noche, unos vampiros corriendo tras algo, eran ellos, seguían algo, eso saltando sobre los arboles, algo casi no se usaba, y después, nada..." esa había sido su visión, Jacob quien lo había visto supo quién era ese algo, era Freddie...

**. . . **

Todos ya dormían en las pocas habitaciones, Sam estaba en la cocina, pensando en lo antes dicho por James, Freddie, esperaba la perdonara por lo que se había atrevido hacer con Jacob.

-¡Pero si Freddie y yo no somos nada! ¡No debería preocuparme!- se dijo a sí misma la rubia -Pero, aun así, siento que lo eh engañado- dijo triste y avergonzada de sí misma, disidió mejor dejar de pensar e ir a dormir, pero al salir de la puerta se encontró con alguien a quien no quería ver, al menos no sola.

-¿Que ases aquí?- Le pregunto Sam a la persona frente a ella.

-Quiero hablar contigo- le dijo este muy serio.

-Pero yo no, así que adiós-

El la retuvo del brazo sin dejarla ir, ambos se miraron a los ojos, ella lo quería, era su padre después de todo, pero las había abandonado, o al menos eso creía ella.

-Sam, hija, necesito decirte muchas cosas-

-...- solo no decía nada y mantenía la vista baja.

-¡Te amo hija!, no sabes cuánto- Le dijo, Sam se encogió al escucharlo.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Si me amaras no te hubieras ido!- Sam intento zafarse de su agarre, pero el rubio no la dejo.

-Tenia que hacerlo, tu madre ya no me amaba, y me exigía que me alejara de ella, pero aun así yo insistí, pero ella se negó, aunque me allá ido, te seguía amando tanto mi Sam, siempre al pendiente de ti, Melanie y Pamela, por que las amo a las tres como no tienen idea- El rubio al final abraso a su hija, sin importarle nada, Sam no correspondía al abraso, sus ojos estaban cristalizados, y decidió dejarse querer por su padre, recargo su cabeza en el pecho de él y sollozo, se abrasaban mutuamente, el rubio había soñado con ese abraso muchas veces.

**. . . **

-Gracias por el desayuno Carly, está muy bueno, y sano- dijo mientras comía el desayuno que la castaña había hecho, esta le sonrió con ternura, y Gibby siguió comiendo sus frutitas. (N/A: me gusta mucho esa palabra, "frutitas")

-Como sabias, ¿que amo estas frutas?- Le pregunto a la castaña.

-Pues Sam pudo haberlo mencionado- Mintió, ella la había interrogado para saber todo de Gibby.

-auh, Sam, tan linda ella-

-Sii- Carly comía cereal, en realidad solo miraba a Gibby comer, ella en ratos comía.

-como esta tu cereal, parases no disfrutarlo- La vos de Gibby la saco de sus sueños.

-A-a- nop, yo, ¡si lo disfruto!- tartamudeo, y Gibby siguió comiendo, algo andaba raro con Carly, se dijo Gibby.

**. . . **

-¡Por fin que llegas Gibby! saldremos a los alrededores, a cazar, pero a Freddie, James tuvo una visión de donde podríamos encontrarlo, algunos irán ahí, otros se quedaran con Sam, tu vendrás con nosotros- esto era lo que Enan le informaba a Gibby que recién entraba a la casa -Nos acompañaran Cal, Marcus, Jacob, James, tu y yo, los demás se quedaran con Sam y el resto no mencionado- esto era lo que les decía a los presentes en la casa, ya listos todos salieron, al lugar donde encontrarían a Freddie...

**. . . **

La noche se aproximaba, el tranquilo estaba en la rama gruesa de un árbol, pero un ruido lo puso alerta, un hedor, ¡eran ellos! Hinmas, los reconoció fácil, sonrió con malicia al verlos a lo lejos, por fin tendría un poco de acción, se tiro del árbol, cayendo de pie, los distinguió un poco a lo lejos, decidió correr, tomarlos por sorpresa, pero su plan se había estropeado cuando algo caía encima de él y lo empujaba con mucha fuerza, vio que era, un vampiro Hinmas que le rugía mostrando sus afilados colmillos blancos, Freddie supo quién era, era Jacob, odio broto de sus ojos, quería asesinarlo ahí mismo, pero eran varios contra él, así que decidió correr, podía sentir el frio aire chocar con su cara, las ramas y hojas quebrarse bajos sus pies que corrían lo mas rápido que podía, estaban muy cerca, volteo a sus lados y vio a uno a cada lado, aumento la velocidad en sus pies, vio algo, todos lados, alguna escapatoria, los arboles, corrió con mas velocidad, a ellos, y salto, así lo izo por bastante tiempo, los estaba perdiendo, de un salto bastante grande, al voltear, no los vio...

**. . . **

-¡Donde puede estar!- grito Enan, tan cerca y lo perdían, ¡gracias a los arboles!

-No lo sabemos, creo que lo mejor es separarnos- Sugirió Gibby, Enan lo miro, y asintió.

-¡Rodeen todo!- les grito mientras se echaba a correr, los demás lo imitaron, corriendo en diferentes direcciones.

**. . .**

Sintió uno cerca, muy cerca de él, miro debajo del árbol, y justo bajo el estaba un Hinmas, sus ojos rojizos y con malicia, vieron una oportunidad, un mensaje, se alisto para caer justo sobre el chico... y así lo izo...

**. . . **

Gritos, los demás Hinmas en el bosque los escucharon, y con todas sus fuerzas, ¿quien era el de los gritos? fácil, era Cal, al llegar al ojo de los gritos, solo había pedazos de lo que fue una vez, un gran amigo e Hinma, los ojos de Gibby estaban rojos, de puro enojo, otro más.

-Eh, miren esto- les llamo James a los demás, Enan miro lo que con tanta atención James observaba, era algo apenas visible en el tronco de un árbol, y decía "Yo los miro, yo digo y hago lo que quiero, y quiero a Sam"

-Lo atraparemos antes de que haga algo- Dijo Jacob, no dejaría que Freddie se acercara a Sam, por ningún motivo...

**. . . **

**Hey, y ****¿qué**** les pareció este capítulo? ****¡****Déjenme un review por favor!**

**Perdonen si hay errores de ortografía, no soy perfecta.**

**Besos & adios**

**-cpz (Belkis) ****͜**


End file.
